Dynamic Duo
by Crunchy22
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo have always been complete opposites. Even though they are polar opposites. Maybe some hidden feelings and a chain of events will lead these two into a life both of them are not ready for.
1. Chapter 1

"Dynamic Duo"

Prologue

Alright hello everyone this is my first story here on this account. But I have wrote a few fanfics before. Just never posted them. This story of course will be a lovely romance story between Izuku Midoriya (Deku) and Katsuki Bakugo (Kacchan)

Now as for is this AU or not well it's kinda mixed. Basically, anything that has happened from seasons 1-3 are canon in this story. And did happen. So yes, the villain attacks, the dorm rooms, and everything in between. After that is AU really. This story starts off after season 3. If you haven't watched till season 3 then might want to catch up. Though honestly, I won't be dropping huge spoiler bombs all over the page. Just slight ones that if you watched the season you would get. I will also point out I love to scroll through tumbler and see all the cute art of the characters. And of course, I'll be writing some of those into my story here. I'll give credit to the artist as best I can. Because some of the art and small comics are rather hilarious.

Oh, and one more thing. I find that music is a huge part of storytelling. From movies to TV shows. Music makes a scene. So, when something is happening. Like something big I'll use music to set the scene. I'll post a YouTube link to it so if you wanted can listen while you read. Could possibly enhance your reading experience! Well that is all so without further ado here is chapter one!

It was early morning as the 1-A students were coming into class. Mostly tired but some awake. Such ones were Tenya Lida. Who was sitting up as straight as a pole. Facing forward and in his seat. He had been there for twenty minutes. He was always early. And to the others it wasn't a surprise. As the other students came in one after another. A few would go and talk with each other. Usually about how they slept. Sometimes bringing up the subject of what they would be doing that day. Lida was in deep thought about what they did yesterday. The top three students had come in and talked to them. Teaching them about what the work studies would be like. The student that was number one. He had kicked them all to the curb as if he had done it before. Afterwards he did give a well needed power speech. But that had showed Lida that he needed to do a lot more if he wanted to be a great hero.

"LIDA!" Lida blinked and sat straight up as he looked around quickly. Scanning his surroundings till his eyes meet Ochaco Uraraka. Who was right now standing in front of him. Seeming to have been trying to get his attention for who knows how long.

"Uraraka sorry I didn't see you there." He said as he bowed apologetically. Uraraka just laughed as she sat down in her seat.

"Don't be. You looked like you were thinking deeply. May I ask what about?" She asked. Lida turning himself to face her. The other students coming in as the place started to get full.

"Just was thinking on the events of yesterday. How that I will have to put in much more work than I originally thought." Lida said in his normal authority voice. Staring off in front of him as he spoke. Like he was speaking to a large crowd.

"Oh, I see. Ya yesterday's events had me thinking a lot as well. Most likely got us all thinking on what we could do to be better!" Uraraka said excited as she balled her fist in front of her and seemed to tense up with excitement. The two shared a good smile with one another before a rather loud and obnoxious person penetrated their eardrums.

"OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!" Is all they heard as the sliding door to the room slammed open. Katsuki Bakugo walking in with his hands in his pockets. The person he called out Izuku Midoriya was saying sorry quietly as he entered behind him.

"Ah Bakugo! Have fun cleaning yesterday?" Eijiro Kirishima who was standing behind him said. Waving his hand in the air as Bakugo froze. His eye twitching in annoyance at the spikey read haired boy.

"SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugo yelled as Kirishima just smiled.

"Glad to have you back buddy." Bakugo sat down in his seat as he scowled on. His spikey blond hair hiding his twitching eye. It had already been enough for him as it was to be a maid for the past four days. And every single day he had gotten shit from his classmates, so he was already on a shorter fuse than his normal already short fuse.

Today he hoped that they would be fighting one another or blowing stuff up. He needed to take his anger out on someone. Or something. Didn't matter to him as long as he got to blow it up. Sky high never to be seen again. His mind starting to race on the possibilities of today's events. That is until someone said his name behind him.

"S-sorry for bumping into you…" Izuku said in his timid quite voice of his. Bakugo breathed in deep before letting out what sounded like a growl.

"Just don't let it happen again. Fucking nerd." Izuku nodded as he looked down. Not wanting to piss off Bakugo anymore. It was an honest accident. Just the two were running late. Since now they lived in the dorms. There wasn't an excuse for being late to class. When the walk was now ten minutes. Izuku felt a little for Bakugo. The fight the two had seemed to resolve a lot of the tension between the two of them. Making them now concreate rivals rather than enemies. Granted Izuku never saw him as an enemy. But that couldn't be said for Bakugo. Who had seen Izuku as a bitter enemy till just a few days ago. Which prompted him and Izuku to clean the dorms. Izuku for three days. Bakugo for four. Since he was the one who started it.

"Hey Bakugo. Since you missed out a lot. I think Izuku might be ahead of you. What do you say to that?" A small young kid named Minoru Mineta was sitting a few seats back from Bakugo as he had his feet kicked up onto the desk. His eyes closed with a cocky smirk on his face. Katsuki growled once again as he quickly turned to the boy.

"I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" His palms started to pop with explosives as young Mineta quickly raised his hands up and shook his head. His eyes going ghost white and sweat started to drip from his forehead.

"Settle down class." All the students had stopped talking and either took a seat or faced forward. Bakugo sneered and returned to facing forward. Hunched forward as he looked down at his desk. Shota Aizawa walked to the front of the room behind the wooden podium. Looking to his class. His eyes seemed tired as always. Looking over the class to make sure everyone was here. Seeing no one was absent. He sighed and started to talk.

"Today class we will be doing some more training. Not with the big three as they also have classes to attend and of course their work studies. So today we will be going back to the gym to work on building and improving your quirk." As he finished the students cheered as he rubbed his eyes. Starting to leave as the students soon got up and followed him.

BOOM

BANG

VRRROBOOOM

Bakugo heaved slightly as he looked at the shattered concreate walls that Ken Ishiyama had put up for everyone. His was shattered to pieces as he smiled hazardly. Seeing that his wall was gone he turned and looked down at Ken Ishiyama. "Hey another!" Ken sighed and put up three this time. Knowing fully well he would have to put up another three in just a few short seconds.

The rest of class 1-A were working out their quirks as well. Blasting, smashing, or maneuvering over the solid thick concrete walls. Izuku was working on more quick kicks and movement as Ishiyama had given him a few walls to work with. He would either wall jump from one to another. Then on this way back. Izuku would break a few as the pieces flew all over the. After hitting one wall apart with a hard-left kick. A few small concrete rocks slammed into the back of Bakugo's head. Not hurting him but annoying the living hell out of him. Turning sharply, he stared down Izuku as he saw him stop on top of one of the walls.

"Hey Deku!" Midoriya froze as he looked over to Bakugo. Who he immediately saw was agitated. Looking down he saw the rocks that were close to Bakugo's feet. Quickly putting two and two together.

"I-I'm sorry Kaccan!" Izuku said quickly as Bakugo started to walk forward off his platform towards him.

"You better watch where you are kicking you fucking nerd! Or I- "He was cut short of his threat as he heard an ungodly noise above him. To which sounded like someone had gotten sick…really sick. Just at that thought accrued to him. He felt some warm yet sloppy liquid all over back of his head and shoulders. Looking with rage fueled eyes he saw who the devil was. A floating Ochaco Uraraka. Who was floating limply a little as she had thrown up from her training of trying to levitate at longer periods of time. Seems like she had hit her limit. Without hesitation Bakugo yelled out a few curses towards her as she floated away. Puke soaking his back now as he fumed.

"Sorry Katsuki…uhhg." She held her stomach again as she floated aimlessly. Shota Aizawa flung his special scarf. Slowly bringing her back down to the ground.

"Seems like you need a small break." He said as he looked to Bakugo. Who was still looking like he was going to explode. "Go and change Katsuki. And return as quickly as you can. Shota says as he unwrapped his scarf from Uraraka. Who was holding her stomach and breathing softly. "When you a feeling better. Head to the nurse." She nodded as Izuku saw Bakugo curse and grumble as he blew up the last concrete wall. The bits flying all around as they landed smoldering on the ground. Izuku jumped off the wall he was on. Heading over to Uraraka who seemed to look like she could puke again at any time.

"I'm fine. Just went a little too long." She looked up to Midoriya as he nodded softly. "Go on and keep training. I'll be back up in a few moments" She smiled to reassure him as he went back off to his training.

Bakugo was in the men's locker room. After disrobing from his hero uniform he stepped into the private showers. Washing off the puke that had run down his back. Cursing under his breath as he did so. Stupid fucking girl. Why did she have to go and spill her guts on him. Why not that damn nerd Midoriya? Speaking of which had also slung rocks in his direction. Not knowing if it was on purpose or not. He wanted to make sure by getting in his face. Yelling at him and seeing that face of his shatter into worried half tearful eyes, nervous smile, and stutters. But that got ruined by her when she vomited her breakfast all over him. Growling under his breath he took some shampoo that he had gotten from his locker. Putting some into his hands he rubbed them together before reaching up to his hair. Starting to wash away the filth. This was one of the only times Bakugo had to relax and think. Most of the time it was either training or yelling at someone for being stupid. Even at the dorms he had to constantly deal with idiots.

"All those fucking extras." He thought as he washed his hair. Scrubbing deep to fully get it all cleaned. His mind started to go on about how they were useless to him. Only getting in his way. Though one did stand out. One that he was about to destroy. Izuku Midoriya. That damn nerd. Always trying to beat him. Seeming to always to crawl under his skin and piss him off. With his fucking All for One quirk. Along with his damn personality. Always sorry and shy. With his green wavy hair. Those big green eyes. His strong and well defined thi-

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" Bakugo yelled aloud as he stumbled backwards. Where was his brain going? Why was he thinking of those kinds of things about Izuku? Fuck he wanted to think on reasons why he hated him. Not his big cute eyes.

"AHHH DAMNIT!" He yelled and slammed his fist into the shower wall. Denting it as he pulled his fist away. Fuck it. He will finish this shower quickly. Maybe going back to blowing up concrete walls would subdue these thoughts. With that he quickly finished up cleaning. Seeing someone had come in and cleaned his uniform. Must have been someone Shota sent. Putting it back on he stormed out of the locker room. Now fuming about the thoughts he had in the shower.

"Fucking brain." He muttered as he jogged back to the gym.

The students were in their final stretches of their training for today as everyone seemed tired and about to fall over. Well a few were still going strong such as Lida. Who had made a power move that he called "Jet Slam". The move was he would run full speed at a wall and just slam right through it. His hero uniform allowing him the protection he needed. He would run through it cleanly as it would leave a human size outline in the wall. Izuku and Uraraka had watched and cheered him on. Sprinting back to the two he nodded.

"That was awesome Lida!" Uraraka said happily as she bounced around beside Izuku. Who was smiling brightly to Lida. Bakugo had returned to the group as he saw everyone was standing around. Seeing that the training was almost over for the morning. Being a little annoyed since he had just put on a clean uniform only to be taking it off in a few moments. The three saw Bakugo as Uraraka shyly smiled to him.

"Sorry Bakugo for well vomiting on you." She said as he waved her off. Flashing her his signature snarl.

"Just shut up. Forget about it." He said bluntly as she nodded. Kirishima walked over as he patted Bakugo on the back.

"There there now. You will be fine. Just a little puke!" He said way to friendly for Bakugo's liking.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he slammed a small explosion into Kirishima's face. Being around Bakugo enough he quickly hardened as black smoke rolled around his face. Clearing soon after the blast.

"Ah you know I'm just playing Bakugo. Now come on the bell is about to ring for lunch." He said as the small group overheard Aizawa saying to go and wash up for lunch. The group started to move as Bakugo slowed himself to get in the back of the group. Without realizing it he had ended up right next to Midoriya.

"H-Hey Kacchan I am sorry about the rocks. I didn't know that they would go and hit you. I didn't do it on purpose." Bakugo just sighed as he looked down and away.

"Just shut up about it already. Besides if I wanted to hurt you. I would have done it by now." He said sternly. Making Izuku nod quickly.

"O-of course. Well I mean we are still rivals and all. Just don't want you to get in trouble and have to clean th- ". Bakugo quickly stepped in front of him as he glared daggers at Izuku.

"I said to fucking shut up about it Deku! Don't worry about me either. I'm fine! If I get in trouble that's my problem, you fucking loser!" Bakugo finishing his small rant as he swiftly turned around and started to walk a little quicker. Trying to get away from the green haired boy. Izuku walking behind as he looked down to the floor.

"Fuck that damn nerd. Why can't he take a damn hint and shut up!" Bakugo thought as he walked towards the men's locker room. Hearing the other boys in there already. Even though he had just yelled at Izuku. Only one thought was on his mind. That while he was yelling at him. It seemed his eyes were on Izuku's big green eyes.

"Fucking Deku." He mumbled and pushed open the door to the locker room.

After getting dressed in their normal school uniforms they all headed for lunch. People split up into their groups as Izuku, Lida, Uraraka, and Todoroki all went to their "assigned" table and sat down. Lida and Uraraka beside one another. Izuku and Todoroki across from them.

"I heard you puked all over Bakugo. I'm surprised you are still standing." Todoroki said plainly. Uraraka laughing a little to herself.

"Seems he has calmed down since him and Izuku had their fight." Izuku looked up as he had been mumbling and writing notes into his book. To which Lida was slowly munching on his lunch. Seeming to just mindlessly listen to Izuku mumble. Uraraka saw Izuku shoot up as she smiled to him.

"I was just saying how Bakugo seems to have settled down a little since your fight with him." Izuku nodded quickly. Shutting his book as well.

"I guess you are right. He only yells at me now. Doesn't seem to try and hurt me anymore since then." Lida nodded as Todoroki leaned back in his seat.

"Still he should treat you better. Seems to me he is still unstable." He said. Picking up his chopsticks as he leaned forward to eat.

"Yes, Todoroki does have a point. Bakugo is unstable and could be possible danger to you and the class of 1-A." Lida said as he fixed his glasses. Going back to eating soon after.

"I wouldn't say he is a danger to us. Like Uraraka said he seems to have toned down a little. Not fully by any means but enough that he isn't just slamming us around." Izuku added as the four chatted on about Bakugo and soon to other things. While they were talking Izuku's mind was else were. Ever since their fight the two had formed a rather healthy rivalry. With that being said. Bakugo was still his egotistical self. Always shooting for the top. Even if that meant yelling and screaming your way there.

These thoughts lead Izuku to wonder why Bakugo was not hurting him. Did he show off that he wasn't a weakling anymore? Maybe Bakugo had seen the power that Izuku had and might be thinking rationally. Even these thoughts seemed out there to Izuku. What was the reason? Why was Bakugo being nice. Well nice in his own way. He looked up and slowly gazed over the different groups of people. Looking for Bakugo. His eyes lit up as he saw Bakugo. Their eyes meeting as Bakugo seemed to be dazed out. Only for a few seconds as he snapped back and glared at Izuku. Izuku reading his lips perfectly.

Deku

Hello all and I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm trying to start this off slow. Really just setting the flow of the story for later chapters. Also I would love criticism! If something I'm doing wrong typing wise please do tell! And of course leave comments on ideas and all that! Hope to catch you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izuku walked back to the dorms with Uraraka and Iida in tow. Uraraka and Iida were talking about their special moves. Uraraka had gotten better at her move "Meteor Shower." Saying that before she puked she was trying to use it while also levitating. Which she found out was just a little too much for her.

"Be careful Uraraka! You need to watch yourself on your limits!" Iida barked. His face full of concern for his fellow classmate.

"I'll be fine Iida. And telling me to watch my limits when you ran through walls during training today." Iida's shoulders tensed up as he pointed to Uraraka with his full open hand.

"I did calculations on my body mass, the protection of my armor, as well as the speed needed to break through without injuring my personal self and others around me!" Uraraka just laughed as she always enjoyed Iida's little outbursts. The two momentarily stopped their little conversation as the two heard a low mumbling. Knowing exactly who it belonged too. Izuku was walking ahead as he had most likely been mumbling about something since their walk out of their mathematics class.

"Izuku what are you mumbling about?" Izuku froze and turned around quickly as Iida had broken him out of his trance.

"Oh, uh n-nothing just um. Things and hero stuff." Izuku quickly stammered out as he turned and quickly walked ahead. "Sorry I need to do something uh homework!" With that he left Uraraka and Iida in the dust. Both raising eyebrows at the sudden change in Izuku's behavior.

"Hmm wait don't we always do homework together?" Uraraka asked Iida as he nods.

"Yes, we do. But we should not bother him! We must respect his privacy!" The two walked on back to the dorms. Already talking about their homework assignment.

Izuku quickly entered the dorms. Rushing to the elevator as he was pushing the button as fast as he could. A few of his classmates seeing this.

"Uhhh Izuku you ok?" Denki Kaminari asked. Kirishima standing beside him as the two gave each other confused looks before going back to looking at Izuku.

"Yesyesimfinenothingtoworryabout!" He said quickly. A slight ding was heard, and the elevator doors swung open. To which Izuku rushed in. Pushing the button to his floor, which was the 2nd floor just as quickly. The doors closed and the two were left standing by the elevator confused.

"Maybe he had to pee?" Denki figured. Kirishima shaking his head.

"We have a bathroom here on the first floor. Whatever it is. He will tell us, right?" The two of them shrugged to one another before heading off to the living room.

Izuku was running down the hall. He was running for a few reasons. For one he didn't want to talk to Uraraka and Iida about what he was mumbling about. Second, he didn't want to talk to anyone about why he was hyperventilating and speaking quickly. And finally, he didn't want to run into Bakugo.

While they were at lunch as Izuku was thinking on why Bakugo wasn't being as rude as he normally was. His thoughts started to drift off to more personal thoughts. Which he would have easily shaken away but when his eyes meet with Bakugo's in the lunch room. The two had shared a little moment. For Izuku the moment was a startling feeling of buried feelings resurfacing. Ones he had thought he had control over. Apparently not.

Running to his room he quickly opened the door. Slamming it shut behind him as he leaned his back on the door. Panting heavily as he tried to calm himself. Dropping his notebook onto the floor he raked his sweaty and shaky palms through his hair.

"It's ok. Just calm down. Just calm down. It's not like he touched you or anything. Just stared at you. From across the room." Izuku said aloud as he slowly calmed himself down. Looking down he saw his notebook on the floor. Getting off the door he bent down. Picking it up off the floor as he moved to his bed. Sitting down he slowly thumbed through the pages till he got to the back of it. Looking down at the pages as he read what he had written.

Katsuki Bakugo (Kacchan)

Personal traits – Mean, hot headed, egotistical

Quirk- Explosion

Kacchan may be self-centered but he is rather smart with his movements. Using his quirk to increase his mobility. Has a very short fuse and is not scared to yell a few insults at anyone. No matter of age or gender. Below this was a rough sketch of Bakugo in his hero uniform.

Izuku rolled his eyes as he turned the page. Now this was where he didn't let anyone see. The page was filled with his inner thoughts about Bakugo. Reading them quietly to himself.

"Bakugo is always mean to me. But I have a feeling he is hiding something behind that ego of his." Izuku moved onto the next one.

"Kacchan is getting better at using his quirk. Maybe he could use it on me?" Izuku shudders from personal embarrassment as he had used a few little hearts after that sentence. Reading the rest, they were basically the same. Saying how Bakugo was now toned, hot as hell, and how much his feelings for him had grown over the year at UA. On the next few pages were very detailed and smooth drawings of Bakugo. Shirtless, in bed, or leaning on a wall.

Sighing he closed the book. Tossing it onto the night stand beside his bed. Rolling onto his back he looked up at the ceiling. His mind drifting off to how Bakugo was looking at him in the lunch room. Just for what seemed like a few seconds it seemed to him that Bakugo was staring out into space towards him. Like he did when he would look at Bakugo from a distance. But quickly Bakugo had gone back to his death glare ways. Mouthing the simple word.

"Deku" Izuku quickly covered his mouth. Hearing him say it aloud. Bakugo had given him that name as an insult. But deep down. He loved it when Bakugo called him that. It was almost impossible to when Bakugo would get right up in his face. Hs intensity always sending shivers down his spine. And not the shivers of fear.

"What is wrong with me." Izuku mumbled as he stared at a poster of All Might on his ceiling. Sighing as he tried to bury these feelings once more.

Bakugo had just came back to the dorms after a detour around the town. Reason for the detour was he was trying to shake some thoughts. He walked slowly into the dorm as his detour had done little to get rid of these thoughts. Hands in his slightly baggy pants he made his way past the living room. Ignoring a few people who said hello to him. Moving to the elevator he pushed the button to call it. Standing there as he waited for it.

His thoughts ever since lunch had been the same. All about that fucking nerd. Bakugo hated that his mind was thinking like this. Since for the rest of the day and still up to now. That was all he was thinking of. The slight ding told him the elevator was here. Stepping in as the doors opened. He pushed his floor. The fourth floor as the doors closed.

Walking into his room he shut the door gently behind him. Sighing softly as he took off the top of his school uniform. Tossing it into his dirty laundry hamper. Sitting down on his bed he started to take his shoes off. Wanting to try and sleep away these thoughts.

"Damn nerd." He muttered out. Tossing one shoe off as it banged onto the floor. Why did Izuku have to be… well himself? Bakugo hated that about Izuku. How friendly he was. How he had so many friends. Damnit even his thoughts had gotten back to how Izuku looked. Those big cute eyes. His damn curly like hair. God and his body. Fuck that got Bakugo started. Taking his last show off he threw it violently at his wall. It hitting with a slam and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Fucking not cute or sexy little nerd!" He yelled aloud as a knock was heard from his door.

"What?! Who is it?!" He yelled as Kirishima slightly opened the door. Peeking in as he had his eye brow raised.

"You ok in here Bakugo? I heard you yelling and something hitting the wall." Bakugo groined as he turned away from the red spikey haired boy.

"Go away! I'm fucking fine!" He yelled as Kirishima chuckled.

"Well I was already coming in here to ask if you had time to talk?" Kirishima said timidly as Bakugo knew exactly what he wanted. With a sigh Bakugo motioned him with a wave of his hand. Still not facing him as Kirishima quickly came in and shut the door.

"Listen. I really don't care about you and Denki. But I've said that every time you ask to talk. So fine let me hear it." Bakugo said sternly as Kirishima nodded.

"Well ok! Denki said his birthday was soon! So, I was thinking on what to get him. And I would like an opinion on a few of them." Kirishima said happily. Making Bakugo grunt in annoyance. Already feeling a headache coming on.

"Go on. Don't keep me waiting." Kirishima quickly pulled out his phone. Getting to his bookmarks he pulled up three presents that he was going to buy for Denki.

"Ok the first one is an electrical necklace! So, like he can wear it around his neck, and maybe use it as a weapon in a fight or something." Kirishima's eyes were filled with happiness as Bakugo turned and looked at the necklace on the phone. It was a simple gold chained necklace. Looking like something an American gangster would wear.

"It looks like a normal gold chain those rap stars wear in America." Bakugo said as Kirishima nodded.

"Well ya but it's made of conductive metals. Just painted to look gold. Do you think he would like it?" Kirishima asked. Bakugo thought for a moment. Not seeing the gold haired kid to wear something like that.

"No. What's next." Bakugo wanted to hurry this along. He knew that Kirishima liked to talk about his love interest to Bakugo. Honestly, he didn't mind the talks. But he would never tell shitty hair that.

"Next is this!" Kirishima quickly shoved his phone into Bakugo's face. The item was a rather sexual male outfit. It looked like a maid's outfit but designed for a guy to wear. Blushing Bakugo shoved the phone away.

"Are you fucking stupid! He isn't even your boyfriend!" Bakugo said as Kirishima scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"W-what do you think he won't like it?" Bakugo groined and looked right at Kirishima.

"You need to take things slow. Again, he isn't even your boyfriend. Don't get him a damn maid's outfit. Got to make a few steps before that!" Kirishima seemed a little stunned that Bakugo gave him that kind of advice.

"Wait what do you know about relationships?" Kirishima asked as he looked Bakugo over. Studying the blond hair kid.

"I know enough to know you can't just get them stuff like that! What is your third item?" Kirishima quickly got the third item. Bakugo snatching the phone away as he looked to it.

The third item was a simple friendship bracelet. It had red and yellow beads that made up the bracelet. Bakugo looked over to him as Kirishima looked nervous again.

"It's something simple. And it had red and yellow…our hair colors." Kirishima said as Bakugo tossed him back his phone.

"Get him that then. The other two items are total shit." Kirishima beamed happily as he nods.

"I was thinking of getting it anyways. But are you sure he wouldn't like item number two?" Bakugo stood up and opened his door. Pointing out into the hallway.

"Yes, he will not like it. Now go!" Without letting Kirishima get up on his own he picked up the boy and shoved him out of his room. Slamming the door behind him.

"Fucking stupid." Bakugo flopped down onto his bed. Turning his head, he let out a loud audible sigh once more. Finally, some damn peace. He did enjoy the talks that Kirishima and him had. It was a good distraction from his thoughts. That is until they were done. And now they were back. This time more on if he got Izuku a gift for his birthday what would it be.

" _Probably an All Might figure."_ He thought to himself. Letting out a little chuckle at how basic that was. Of course, that would be his go to present for Deku. He had a goofy smile on his face. Till his egotistical side took back over. Now frowning as his eyes closed.

"Fucking stop thinking like that. You fucking weakling." He muttered to himself. Slowly drifting off to sleep after the long day.

Izuku had woken up from his slumber by a rather hot and heavy dream. He knew what the dream was. It was another dream with him and Bakugo. Sitting up in his bed he was sweaty again. Moving his bangs out of his eyes he slowly calmed down as he looked to his clock. Seeing it was 3 in the morning. Sighing he slowly got out of bed. He needed to get something to drink.

Moving out from his room he headed down the hall. Holding himself across his chest as he did. It was a little cold in the hallway. Once at the elevator he waited for it to open. Sighing a little as his mind raced with the vivid dream he had. How the two of them cuddled, talked, and even fooled around. Remembering that last part made him blush. Looking down more at the ground he heard the elevator doors open. Stepping forward he pushed the button that would lead him to the first floor. The doors closed, and he was left alone in the metal box. Only for a short moment. Walking out of the elevator he soon was in the kitchen. Getting a medium drinking glass from one of the cabinets. Filling it full of cold water from the fridge. Moving and sitting down at the kitchen counter. He was deep in thought when he heard someone stepping behind him. Turning quickly, he saw Kirishima standing there. Looking slightly confused and nervous.

"Oh, hey Izuku. I uh. Didn't know you were up." He said as he moved into the kitchen light.

"It's ok Kirishima. M-May I ask why you are up?" Izuku asked. Kirishima moving into the kitchen. Getting a glass of water as well and sitting beside him.

"Just…. have been thinking." He said as he folded his arms on the counter top. Leaning forward as Izuku nods and takes a sip of his water.

"Have you ever… liked someone and don't know what to do about it?" Izuku nearly choked on his water. Gulping it down audibly. Looking over to Kirishima who was looking down at the counter top. Seeming in deep thought. His eyes reading slight despair.

"I... I have yes." Izuku managed to get out in a stable tone.

"Well…how did you deal with it? I mean…I trust you a lot. And between you and me… I really like Denki." Izuku smirked a little as he had a good feeling there was something there.

"How did I deal with it? Let's say I'm still dealing with it." Izuku leaned forward as he crossed him arms on the counter top as well.

"Is it Bakugo?" Izuku froze in place. His eyes dilating as he looked to Kirishima. Who was looking at him with a questioning look. "If it is I mean. I can see it." Izuku must have showed he was stunned. Kirishima chuckled and nods.

"It's ok Izuku. If it is him well. Best of luck to you with that one. Now I see why you said that you were still working on it." Kirishima smiles warmly towards Izuku who slowly calmed down.

"Why are you worries about you and Denki? It's not like you are going up against a short-fused bomb." Izuku and Kirishima had a good laugh about that.

"It's just like… what if I come out and tell him. He turns me down? I don't want him too but what if he does? And he talks about girls like he is straight. But I don't know if that is just a front of his. Or just my brain saying it is." Izuku nods softly as he sips his water.

"I'm not really in a position to say anything to help you. I don't even know if Kacchan even likes me like that. Now he sees me as a rival. But I sometimes feel like I want us to be more." Kirishima raises his glass to Izuku.

"Cheers to that. Well I at least can help you on your little problem. You see with my case I don't know if he likes me or not. But with your case. I think Bakugo likes you. At least a little." Izuku looked to Kirishima with a confused look.

"Like earlier today at lunch. I caught him multiple times just staring at you. And not like his death glare he gives to everyone. But like…how I stare at Denki sometimes. It's not just at lunch either. In class, out training, or even when we are getting dressed in the locker rooms." Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bakugo had been looking at him differently? For how long? How many times did he look his way in a day? A week?

"But hey." Izuku snapped out of it as he saw Kirishima was holding his glass up again. "How about we cheer to this. To being two closet gays. Trying to get their loves to see them?" Izuku sighed and then smiled. Picking up his glass and clicking it against his. The two of them downing the rest of their water.

 _ **Hello everyone and I'm back so early with another chapter! Granted I had this one halfway typed up! So here you are. Also yes the story is stating off a little slow. But i got a lot of ideas and I just need to sort them! Anyways hope to see you all again on the next chapter! Remember to comment your thoughts!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bakugou was shuttered awake by his alarm clock blaring beside his bed. Groining he rolled over and slammed the off button. Shutting up the clock instantly. Sitting up he saw he was still half naked. Just his pants and socks were on. Remembering he had just fallen asleep after Kirishima came in to bother him. Stumbling out of bed he got to his closet. Looking into it as he got a new clean uniform. Stripping fully, he got dressed in the clean clothes. Looking around for his phone he soon found it in his old pants. Digging it out he tossed the old pair to his laundry hamper. Moving towards his private bathroom he flicked the lights on and looked to himself in the mirror. Fixing his shirt just how he liked it. Not fully buttoned up and no tie. Turning on the faucet he took up is toothbrush and paste. Starting his daily routine as he mumbled while he brushed his teeth.

"Die germs." It was something his mom had taught him to do when he was younger. It was more of a joke to him now. But he would say it damn near every day. Spitting into the sink he finished up his hygiene check. Looking at his face to make sure there wasn't anything like a pimple or hell even a scratch. Content with how he looked he moved out of the bathroom. Turning the lights off as he left his room.

He saw the rest of his classmates getting up and soon he entered the elevator with a few guys. Tokoyami, Denki, and Rikido Sato. Bakugou was happy that no one talked in the elevator in the mornings. Everyone was to tired too. Fine with him. The less he had to talk to these idiots, the less of a headache he would get.

The doors dinged as a few girls walked in. That being Mina, Asui, and Hagakure. The elevator now getting packed a little. Bakugou knew that the rest of the class was up already. He had set his alarm so that he was on the last ride down. The doors opened as he walked out. Moving to the kitchen. Getting to the fridge he opened it up. Seeing some quick microwavable noodles. Looking around he saw others slowly eating. Some were more awake than others. Seeing Iida and Shoto talking by the doors. Seeming already ready to go. Bakugou was a little surprised that Iida was still here. Knowing Iida went early to make sure the classroom was in order. Bakugou rolled his eyes and opened the container of dried noodles. Filling it up with water. Stopping at the mark it had on the inside. He then moved and put it in the microwave. Hitting 4 minutes as the soft hum of the microwave filled his ears.

"Did you hear that Izuku and Kirishima were up late last night?" Bakugou stiffened a little. Listening in on whoever was talking.

"Oh ya. Mineta said when he was coming out of the bathroom. Well that is what he said but I have a feeling that little perv was sneaking around." Jiro says as Bakugou turned to see who else was there. Seeing Mina with her. The two continuing their conversation.

"Well he said they were talking about something. So, he got a little closer. Said they were talking about boy problems. Mineta had heard enough and headed off." Mina finished as Bakugou had slowly gotten agitated. At first, he was for Izuku and Kirishima talking like that by themselves. Then he got on himself as to why he was even thinking like that. He didn't care if Izuku was going after Kirishima. Did he? Something in his stomach was telling him that he did. The microwave beeped and he quickly opened it. Taking out his noodles as he got some chopsticks. Sitting down at the counter. Trying to bury this weird feeling that was slowly building. After he had finished eating Iida had yelled out that the class was leaving. Getting up he moved with the rest of the group. Slowly falling back to the end of the group.

The air this morning was a little chilly. He didn't mind as he knew it would warm up when the sun came out. He looked up slightly to see he had lagged enough. Now walking alone with his thoughts once again. Why when Mina was talking about what Mineta saw last night piss him off so much? Why did he want to grab Kirishima and tell him to watch it? Maybe give him a good threat for being around Izuku. Didn't he hate that little nerd? He didn't care about him. So, what if Kirishima started to go for Izuku. What did it matter to him? Right?! He was getting more and more upset as he walked on. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly without thinking he slammed a hard explosion into whoever it was. When the smoke cleared it was Kirishima. Who had hardened before the attack.

"Hey buddy. Glad to see you too!" Kirishima said in his happy way. Bakugou looked deep into Kirishima's eyes. That feeling he had been trying to stop had just been interrupted by this spiky red-haired boy.

"You…" Growled Bakugou as Kirishima saw that this wasn't normal Bakugou. Seeing that his eyes were filled with rage.

"W-wait Baku-AHK!" Bakugou had picked up the kid and slammed him on the nearby wall. Holding him there as he was shaking with fury.

"WHAT WERE YOU AND DEKU TALKING ABOUT?!" Kirishima hardened quickly as Bakugou sent another explosive punch.

"We were talking about my problem with Denki! Trust me Bakugou! Why do you even care!?" Bakugou heard this as he seemed to get another wave of rage. Sending another punch his way. Missing on purpose and slamming his fist into the wall beside Kirishima.

"Bullshit!" Is all Bakugou said. Dropping Kirishima who landing on his feet. Fixing his uniform.

"Trust me I'm not trying to get Izuku. I woke up to a bad dream and went for some water. He was already there when I went down there last night. We talked and he didn't have much to help me with my problem with Denki." He waited a little bit to see Bakugou was slowly calming down before asking again. "Why do you care though?"

"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET TO CLASS!" Bakugou yelled as Kirishima knew that standing here could possibly get him another face blast.

"You know you can talk to me whenever. See you in class dude." Kirishima walked forward as Bakugou was left standing there. Hating himself that his emotions got the best of him like that. Fuck now Kirishima most likely knew that he had some feelings for Izuku.

"Fucking aahhhg!" He yelled and stomped on towards the school.

The school day was going well. Bakugou had soon forgotten his anger when he got to blow up more things to work on his quirk. All Might had stopped on bye to see how the students were doing. Bakugou showed off a little just because he could. He was about to destroy the next concrete wall when he heard someone call his name.

"Katsuki come talk with me for a moment." All Might had asked. Moving from where he was he soon stood in front of the thin and weak All Might. "How are you and Izuku doing? Hopefully staying rivals." He said. Bakugou just rolled his eyes.

"Don't fucking know. And I don't care." He said in a harsh tone.

"Ah seems rivals then." Bakugou turned around to face away from All Might. His eyes suddenly caught Izuku. Who was working on some hard roundhouse kicks. Blowing away the concrete walls. Izuku was sweaty and panting. Looking determined to get better. Bakugou had been staring as All Might laughed a little. Snapping him away from Izuku.

"What old man?" He asked as All Might just raised his hands to his best.

"Nothing young Bakugou. Was just laughing a little. Remembered a late show joke." Bakugou just scoffed at the man.

"Can I go back to training?" All Might nods and without wasting anymore time. Bakugou blasted off back to his area. All Might turned, walking over towards Aizawa. "Can we talk privately?" Aizawa looked to All Might with tired confusion. With a simple nod Aizawa told Ken. Telling him he will be right back. The two swiftly started to walk out of the gym.

Outside of the gym the birds chirped away. The sun shined down onto the school of UA. The two teachers leaned on the gym's wall. Aizawa looked over to All Might. Waiting for him to speak.

"Have you been watching how Bakugou and Izuku act around one another?" He asked. Nodding in response Aizawa sighs.

"Seems the two have become rivals. Usually I had to keep a good eye on the two. Make sure they didn't get in a fight. Mostly Bakugou since he starts a lot of them." All Might nods with a smile.

"How about how they look at one another?" This time Aizawa raised his brows.

"What are you saying here Yagi?" All Might motions for him to come back inside. The two walking back in as he points to Bakugou. Who was just staring at Izuku. Who was stilling busy with his own training.

"If I do recall. That is the same way you looked at Present Mic back in the day. When I was first becoming a hero." Aizawa looks to Bakugou. Who seemed to just stand there. His eyes dilated and his jaw a little dropped.

"Great now I got to make sure they don't fool around during school." All Might just laughed a little.

"I don't think it's at that point yet. But yes, do watch them a little bit. I'm not saying to break it up. But like you said. Make sure they are on track to becoming a hero." Aizawa just sighs more and All Might gave another hearty laugh. Suddenly spraying some blood before he quickly started to leave. Rubbing his mouth of the blood.

"What was that about?" Ken Ishiyama asked as he was still crouched. Putting up walls here and there for different students.

"Look for yourself." He points towards Bakugou who was still looking at Izuku. Seeming to slowly send explosions out of his palms towards the concrete wall.

"Oh, I see now. I wondered why I didn't feel that wall break yet." The two looked to Bakugou. Who seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly blew up the wall. Yelling for three more.

Izuku had been training hard today. Trying to push his limits with how many kicks and wall jumps he could do while only using five percent of his quirk. He had broken a total of ten walls. And had done forty-eight wall jumps. He was feeling it in his legs too. It was already starting to get hard to stand. Izuku was taking a small break as he looked around him. Seeing others training. He saw Uraraka up in the air with a barf bag. Seeming to come prepared today. His eyes traveled around to everyone till his eyes landed on Bakugou. Who was again staring at him. Seeing his body was sending out some explosions. They were weak as they just burned the wall. Seeing that Izuku had seen him. He snarled back and then sent a massive blast to the wall. Blowing it sky high.

"Kacchan?" He asked in his mind. Looking to Bakugou who had yelled for three more walls. Seeming to just blast away. The three walls having to be replaced almost as soon as he asked for them. How long had Bakugou been watching him train? It was like what Kirishima had said. His eyes were dilated, and his mind was off somewhere else. Izuku gulped as he began to think of an idea. They were rivals now right? It was time to stop hiding like this. He got in a fighting stance as he had accepted a plan. Smirking a little and went back to wall jumps and kicks.

The rest of the day went on without anything major happening. Izuku made sure to walk with Iida and Uraraka. Shoto had joined them this day as the group walked home.

"I didn't puke today! I got really close at one point!" Iida gave her a high-five as she cheered for herself.

"I managed to run through three walls before I lost enough speed to not make it through the fourth." Iida said as he showed his slightly bent glasses. Seeming to be slightly annoyed that they were bent.

"Got a lot of wall jumps in today. My legs are still killing me though." Izuku says as he was walking a little slow.

"What about you Shoto? Did you have a good training day?" Iida asked him. Shoto nods as he lights his left hand. Along with freezing his right.

"I've found a good routine to help me balance using the two sides at once. Almost hit Asui with some flames. She is fine. Said it was an accident." The four entered the dorms as a few others were already in the living room. Relaxing after a long day.

"Izuku are you going to do homework with us today?" Uraraka asked moving and taking a seat at the kitchen counter. Iida standing beside her.

"Yes of course." Sitting down next to Uraraka they started right in on their lessons. Iida helped them with math. Uraraka helped with English. The three working together on Modern Hero Art. Finishing up after two hours of working they sighed happily.

"Dinner will be ready soon everyone!" Yaoyorozu had said but many called her Momo. She was one of the two cooks that seemed to take up the job. Since her quirk is creation she must eat a lot in order to create. So, cooking was a perfect job for her in the dorms.

Izuku looked at the time clock on the stove. Seeing it was just around 5 P.M. he decided to head to his room. Telling Iida that he was going to be in his room till dinner he got to the elevator. The doors opened and Izuku froze as Bakugou was standing there. The two made eye contact and he saw Bakugou's eyes go wide. Then going back to a hateful glare as he went to push the close door button. Quickly Izuku moved his arm between the doors. The sensors saw this and opened the doors. Izuku held his head high as he walked into the elevator with Bakugou. The doors closed as the elevator was heading to floor 2. Izuku figured that this was his chance to try and see what Bakugou stood.

"Why do you look at me like you do?" Izuku asked. Looking forward as he watched the elevator go up. Which seemed to be taking years now.

"What are you talking about nerd. Like I'll look at you." Izuku saw the number hit two. And the doors opened. Izuku quickly hit all the buttons on the panel. Bakugou yelling in outrage.

"Damnit Deku! I was trying to go lay down!" Izuku looked to Bakugou who was fuming beside him.

"Answer me Kacchan! Why do you look at me? I've seen you do it! You just stare at me!" Bakugou was already having enough of this.

"So what?! I stare! I'm looking for weak points so I can beat your ass!" He looked around the elevator as it was getting a little hot. "That's it I'm blowing these doors open!" Bakugou stepped back a little and got ready to blast these doors apart.

"No you won't! You give me an answer Kacchan!" Izuku stood right in front of the doors. Getting in a defensive stance.

"Fucking move Deku! I'll blow you up too!" He says as Izuku shakes his head.

"No you won't! You haven't laid a finger on me since our fight! Not even coming close too!" God damnit was this damn nerd pissing him off. He had been thinking all day again about these feelings he had for this little fucker. He closed his eyes and yelled. Throwing his hand forward as Izuku braced himself.

But an explosion didn't happen. Instead Bakugou had wrapped his hand around Izuku's head. Moving him away from the door and to the wall of the elevator. Shoving him close to him as Bakugou went in for a very passionate filled kiss. Throwing Izuku off guard for a short time before returning it.

"It's like heaven." Izuku thought as he shared the kiss with his rival. Suddenly the elevator binged and the doors opened. The two love birds looked over to see Kirishima standing there blushing madly.

"Oh uh..sup dudes." He said as Bakugou broke the kiss from Izuku. Grabbing Kirishima by the shirt collar.

"You tell anyone this and I'll fucking kill you!" Kirishima hardened up as he nods.

"Listen dude! I won't say a word! Calm down!" Bakugou was still heated till Izuku moved out of the elevator and put a hand on Bakugou's shoulder.

"Kacchan its fine! He won't say anything!" Bakugou looked over to Izuku who was pleading with his eyes to let him go. Dropping him Kirishima fixed his shirt.

"Well uh damn you two. Seems you are already beating me In my progress." Kirishima said as Bakugou growled.

"We are sorry uh please don't say anything about this." Izuku said as Kirishima nodded.

"No worries bro! Secret is safe with me." Kirishima entered the elevator as the doors closed. The two being left there by themselves.

"Deku." Izuku looked to Bakugou who was standing by the wall.

"Sorry…Kacchan if I um." Bakugou told him to shut up as Bakugou leaned on the wall. Izuku frowned a little but did as he was told.

"You don't say anything about this either." Izuku nodded as he didn't plan too. This was not his plan that he made earlier today. His plan was to just go to Bakugou's room and maybe ask then. But the elevator ride was just too perfect to pass up. He heard Bakugou sigh which prompted him to look back up.

"You fucking nerd. Getting me to do that. Guess it's out now. You see where I stand." He says not looking to Izuku. Izuku slowly moved closer to him.

"Well I mean it was just a kiss. It's not like we are dating or anything. Unless we are now!" Bakugou flinched at him and shakes his head.

"Fucking no! I mean fuck I don't know!" Bakugou eyed Izuku. Who seemed to be stunned as it occurred to him that he was in the same boat. The boat of not knowing what the fuck to do.

"Maybe we can uh…take it slow? See where it leads?" Izuku says as he looks down. Not meeting Bakugou's eyes now.

"Fuck..fine that works. But don't be getting your hopes up!" Bakugou looked as he saw he was on floor 4. Looking to the number above the elevator it was on its way back up. Grabbing Izuku forcefully he slammed his lips back onto Izuku's sharing another passionate filled moment. When the doors to the elevator opened he shoved Izuku back into the elevator.

"W-Wait Kacchan What are you doing?" Asked a dazed and stunned Izuku.

"I'm taking a fucking nap like I said earlier! Wake me up for dinner fucker!" He said irritated as Bakugou watched as the doors closed. Once they did he sighed heavily. Walking to his bedroom and slamming the door.

What did he do! He fucked up! He fucked up immensely…right? Bakugou didn't feel like he had though. Honestly, he felt a little relieved. Like a burden was now lifted off his chest. Fuck he couldn't think of that now. He took his shirt off and kicked his shoes off. Getting in his bed as he closed his eyes. Desperately trying to think of something else besides what just happened. But only one thought kept coming back.

He wanted more.

Izuku had gotten to his floor and to his room. Flopping down on his bed as he screamed in frustration into his pillow. He didn't know what to think. Bakugou had kissed him and seemed to agree on trying things slow. Millions of questions rushed his mind. Was this good for their rivalry? Would this change things back to how they were before the fight? What would his mother think!? Getting no answers back he shoved his face into his pillow. He knew one thing was certain out of his many thoughts.

He loved Kacchan and would try to make this work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izuku woke up to a few knocks on his door. Pushing himself up from his bed. Quickly stumbling out of bed. "Coming!" He yelled back at the door. Once fully up on his feet he sprinted to the door. Opening it up as he saw Iida blinking slightly.

"Midoriya. Are you ok? You are sweating!" Iida says filled with concern. Izuku put a hand to his forehead. Why was he sweating? He wasn't having a nightmare, nor was he having a hot dream either. He must still be feeling the side effects of his first kiss.

"Kiss?" Izuku froze as Iida was looking to him with a little concern now. Seeming to see he wasn't hurt or looking sick. "You were mumbling. Something about a kiss?" Izuku shivered and shakes his head.

"Nothing! Iida I'm fine! Dinner is ready right? Oh, it smells good! I'll be there soon!" He slams the door on Iida who was left blinking and confused. Walking awake and to stairs back down to the living quarters.

Did you get Izuku?" Uraraka asked. She was sitting on one of the many couches watching the TV. Which was on some game show that a few other students were interested in. Iida came by and sat down beside her.

"Yes, I did. He was sweaty when he answered the door. Mumbling about a kiss." Uraraka perked up and leaned on Iida.

"Ah kiss? You have to tell me!" Iida sighs and shakes his head.

"I don't know really! He said the word kiss and seemed stunned. And even if I did know I wouldn't say anything as privacy of fellow students is a must!" Iida barked as Kirishima was sitting crossed legged on the ground in front of them. Trying to stifle a laugh. Knowing full well what had happened.

"Aww fine! But you will tell me when you know something!" Uraraka said as she pinched Iida's ears. Which made Iida flinch and nod quickly.

"I can't promise anything!" The two seem to struggle with one another. Uraraka trying to pinch Iida more. Iida trying to get away. Shoto stood in the kitchen. Chopping up some last-minute vegetables. Shaking his head before going back to cutting.

"Such children." He mutters. Getting a light chuckled out of Momo who was behind him. Stirring the soup the two had been making.

"We are all still kids you know." Shoto nods as he cuts. Moving the cut pieces of onion to the other side of the wooden cutting board. Flipping the onion on the other half and went back to cutting.

"I know that. But look at them. They seem like an old married couple already." Momo giggled again looking behind her seeing the two still wrestle one another. Looking more like Iida trying to crawl away as Uraraka pinched his cheeks.

"I could see it." The two shared a small smiled as Iida begged for mercy. Denki turning up the TV to hear the show.

Izuku had calmed down since he slammed the door on Iida. Feeling bad that he did. He needed to apologize to him when he got down there for dinner. He quickly remembered that he needed to go and wake up Bakugou. Remembering he said to do so. He fixed his bangs by brushing them out of his face. Taking a deep breathe he slowly breathed it out. Opening his door and heading to the elevator. Getting in he pushed the button that would send him to floor 4.

As the elevator moved up he was slowly getting more nervous. Just even the idea of having to go to Bakugou's room made his mind race. What if he knocked and he answered the door naked. What if he had to go in and wake up a naked Bakugou? What would he do if Bakugou wanted to do something else? Maybe he should try to kiss Bakugou this time? Would that be too much? Since they had kissed at twice already. The elevator doors dinked and Midoriya moved into the hallway. Heading towards Bakugou's room. He had come up here one time when Kirishima needed help with putting up his punching bag. He had seen Bakugou go into his room. Moving down the hallway he stood in front of Bakugou's room door. Raising his hand and knocking a few times.

"K-Kacchan? Are you awake?" He asked and slowly moved his hand to the doorknob. Slowly twisting and opening the door. Peeking in as he was greeted with a soft snore. Peeking in a little more the light from the hallway showed that Bakugou was still asleep. Opening the door fully Izuku walked slowly and softly into the room. Seeing his love passed out. Laying on his back as his bare chest showed.

Oh shit! His chest was out! Did that mean he was naked below the blanket? Izuku blushed as the possible. Slightly hoping he was. Slamming away that thought he stepped closer to the bedside. Looking down he looked to Bakugou's toned and chiseled chest. He heard himself gulp as his knees got shaky. His eyes traveled all over the upper body of Bakugou. Slowly his hand moved out towards Bakugou. His palm slowly fell onto Bakugou's chest. Izuku shivered a little and let out a quite gasp. His skin was rough…but soft at the same time. He was almost about to just jump in and cuddle up with Bakugou when he felt someone grab his wrist. His eyes shot to Bakugou who was up and glaring at him.

"I..I I uh I'm sorry!" Izuku said quickly as Bakugou sat up in the bed. Still holding Izuku's arm by the wrist. Not fully awake yet.

"Shut up. It's fine. Is dinner ready?" He asked as Izuku nodded.

"Y-yes Kaachan. Uh can you let go of my wrist?" Bakugou shook his head and suddenly pulled Izuku close to him.

"You listen here. Later tonight you and I are gonna talk again. Till then don't fucking talk to me. Don't look at me, and don't even think of me!" Bakugou said as he pushed Izuku back and got out of the bed. Izuku seeing he still had his pants on and socks. Slightly upset that he wasn't naked. But his thoughts went to what Bakugou just said.

"I.. yes Kacchan." Izuku turned and swiftly moved out of the room. Bakugou closing it behind him. Izuku shimmied down the hall to the elevator again. Wondering why Bakugou had seemed to do a total 180 since a few hours ago. Now he wanted to meet with him again! Izuku slumped back onto the elevator wall. Hoping in his heart they weren't going to fight.

The class of 1-A were all downstairs and eating in the living room. Momo had made small tables for them to use with her quirk. Pushing them together as they cleared space for the make shift dinner table. Dinner was always a good time with the class. Jokes were tossed around and good laughs were shared. Izuku saw Kirishima was sitting by Denki. The two seemed to be having a conversation that made Kirishima blush a few times. Moving his eyes over his classmates his eyes soon went to Bakugou. Who was eating away from the others slightly. Still sitting next to Kirishima as he listened in on their conversation. Izuku couldn't help to look over Bakugou. Tracing along the toned and amazing muscles. To Izuku it was like looking at the most beautiful art piece. Izuku seemed to daze out when Iida tapped his bowl with his chopsticks. Breaking away from his trance. Catching Bakugou glaring at him. Gulping he looked to Iida who was raising a brow.

"Are you ok Izuku?" Izuku nodded quickly and went back to eating.

"Perfectly fine! Why do you ask?" He hopes he didn't make Bakugou upset by staring at him. He wasn't supposed too.

"You were drooling. And I traveled your eyes to Bakugou. Explain." Izuku instinctively whipped his mouth while stuttering.

"I uh…I was just savoring the taste! No need to worry!" Iida nods and goes back to eating. Izuku following suit as he didn't talk for the rest of the dinner.

Dinner wrapped up as the students helped clean and tidy the place back up. Once the dishes were all cleaned up and put away. The tables all set aside and cleaned. Ready for tomorrow's dinner Izuku started to head back to his room. That is till Bakugou stopped him with his arm.

"Follow." Is all Bakugou said. Izuku looked around to see if the coast was clear. Slowly moving to follow behind Bakugou. Who went to the elevator and pushed the button. The two waited a short time till the doors opened for them. Both walking in as the doors shut.

"Bakugou…I-"Bakugou eyed him to shut up. Which Izuku did quickly. The door reopened on the 4th floor and Bakugou walked forward. Leading Izuku to his room. The two boys walked in and shut the door behind them. Izuku was a nervous wreck as Bakugou looked to him.

"You were going to call me Bakugou in the elevator. Don't call me that." Izuku looked to him with slight confusion.

"What do you mean? Do you want me to…call you Kacchan only?" Bakugou nods a little as he sets his phone down on his night stand.

"You looked at me too. Looking at my body? Drooling all over the damn place like a pervert." Izuku face reddens as he felt his face get hot.

"I-I'm sorry! I ju-"Bakugou moved swiftly and grabbed Izuku. Moving him onto his bed. Holding him close as the two laid there.

"K-Kacchan! What are you doing?!" Bakugou grunted in annoyance as he held onto Izuku.

"Fucking cuddling you! Duh you stupid nerd! Can't you see it's hard for me to figure this out!" Izuku's eyes looked behind him. Moving his head back so he could see Bakugou's face. Which was sternly looking at Izuku.

"Oh..w-what about earlier? You seemed to just shut me out." Bakugou closed his eyes and pulled Izuku closer.

"Shut up. I know. I'm trying to think here!" Izuku nods as he laid there. Wrapped tightly in Bakugou's arms. His body pressed up on Izuku. Making Izuku blush more than he already was.

"I'm sorry." He heard Bakugou say. Looking behind him again. Bakugou's eyes were closed as Izuku could see some slight tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you…I'm sorry I was such an asshole. I don't even know what I want from you. I want to love you. I just don't know how!" Izuku felt his arms tighten around him a little more. Izuku didn't mind as he was hearing his crush spill his guts.

"Kacchan..It's ok. Things have changed now." Izuku tried to say to calm Bakugou.

"ITS NOT OK! I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO KILL YOURSELF!" Bakugou snuggled closer to Izuku as his eyes watered. Trying to fight an all-out flood.

"Y-you did do that. But that was…its ok! You are different now! You have changed for the better Kaachan." Izuku tried to move himself as he wiggled and soon was facing Bakugou. The two laying in bed facing one another. Bakugou's eyes still closed as more tears ran down them.

"I'm so glad you didn't do it. I would of fucking lost it." Bakugou choked out. Izuku moving a hand to his. Moving Bakugou's hand to his chest.

"Well I'm glad I didn't too. Now I got to see how you truly feel about me. And how I got to see you grow. See how awesome you are." He saw Bakugou smile a little as he mentioned how awesome he was.

"Now we get to share this little moment here. And Kacchan. I want to be with you. I want to make this work as best we can. But I can't do that alone." Izuku smiled brightly as Bakugou opened his eyes. His heart almost stopping from Midoriya's smile.

"I do too. I will be right here always. I may have troubles along the way. But I'll try and make it work too." Bakugou sent a smile his way and Izuku moved his face closer.

"Then… are you gonna officially ask me?" Bakugou looked confused then his eyes went wide in realization.

"Oh uh..Deku..fuck I mean..uh." Izuku chuckled a little and nods.

"You can call me Deku.. I like it when you do." Blushing Bakugou looked into Izuku's eyes.

"Deku you fucking nerd. Will you be mine?" Izuku's heart swelled as he nods quickly.

"Yes Kacchan! I will love to be your boyfriend." Bakugou smiling leaned forwards as the two shared another passion filled kiss. This time showing that they were truly in love with one another. Bakugou moved over Izuku as the two kept kissing. Letting each other's tongues play with one another's. Slight moans escaping Izuku's mouth while doing so.

Bakugou moved his hands all over Izuku's body. Feeling him up. From his strong chest, down to his lovely thighs. He got to his pants belt and started to unbuckle it. Izuku's eyes shooting open. Breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

"Wait wait! Kacchan! Are you sure…I mean maybe we should take it a little slower?" Bakugou blinked and then shame swept across his face.

"Oh..uh ya..um." Izuku smirks and pulls Bakugou back down to another kiss. Breaking it soon after.

"It's ok. Let's just snuggle for now. I don't want to rush things and possibly ruin this." Bakugou nodded in agreement and moved so Izuku could cuddle up to his new lover.

"Listen Deku..if I uh..yell at you or um act mean when we are around people. Don't take it to heart." Bakugou said and moved an arm around Izuku.

"I understand. I mean…I don't think I'm ready to even come out anyways. We should keep this between us for now." The two nodded in agreement. Izuku moving more onto Bakugou. One leg over his mid-section as his head rested on Bakugou's chest.

"Think you can sleep here tonight?" Bakugou asked. Izuku nuzzling his chest.

"As long as we don't make too much noise we should be fine." Bakugou tensed up and looked down at the green haired boy.

"I thought you said you wanted to take things slow!" He yelled and Izuku just laughed.

"I was joking. You yell a lot." Bakugou closed his eyes and looked away.

"Ya well fuck you." Izuku hummed with a small chuckle.

"Remember we are taking it slow." Bakugou growled under his breathe.

"You knew what I meant! Fucking Deku." Izuku sighed happily as the two cuddled in the bed. Forgetting about the world around them for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eijiro Kirishima was walking by himself in the mall. He had left right after dinner. Hoping to get to the store before they closed. Moving along he had wore a pitch-black hoodie to hide himself. He even practiced a fake accent. Making him sound a little bit older. He didn't think any of his classmates would be out at this time. Either hanging out with one another in their rooms or doing homework. He felt a sudden urge to hurry along. Walking a little faster he soon got to the store he was looking for. The store was the only store that carried what he wanted. He wouldn't even be here if the online stock wasn't out. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little irritated. He wondered if this is what Bakugou felt all the time. Making him smirk a little as he entered the store. He bee lined it towards the front of the counter. Seeing someone else in a dark red hoodie. His hoodie pulled up as he was talking to the girl behind the desk.

"Here is the last one sir! Hope you have a great day!" The cotton candy haired girl said as she handed him over what he was after. The red and yellow friendship bracelet. No! That couldn't be! How many people in the world have red hair and have a golden-haired crush! This was not happening. He was going to get that damn bracelet. Even if that meant possibly over paying this guy in front of him. Walking up to the man in the red hoodie he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey sir. Can I buy that off you? You don't understand I need that!" Kirishima said in a fake older guy accent. The man froze and turned to face Kirishima. He kept his head down so Kirishima couldn't see his face. Holding onto the bracelet tightly.

"Um sorry but this is for someone special." He responded in another fake accent. The two had their hoods up. So, neither could see who the other was.

"Please I'll but it from you! Trible what you paid for it!" The other guy shook his head.

"I'm sorry but this is for someone special to my heart. I can't give this to you." Kirishima was starting to lose here. He had to come up with an idea quick.

"Please. I need to for my crush's birthday that is tomorrow. If I don't have it then I will show up with nothing." Kirishima says as he tried to keep up his fake accent.

"It's for my crush too. Now please I must get home." The other guy pushed into Kirishima a little too hard than he intended. Kirishima felt himself start to fall backwards. Quickly grabbing onto whatever he could to catch himself. What he grabbed onto was the red hooded guy. Both falling down with a hard thud.

Kirishima had hit his head a bit on the floor. Opening his eyes, he groined as he held his head. His eyes soon fixing themselves on a blurry face. Which as the seconds passed got clearer and clearer. His jaw must of dropped when he looked to whoever was on him.

Denki Kaminari was laying on top of him. Also dazed still. Which he soon came too and froze as he saw Kirishima. Both of their hoodies had fallen. Reveling themselves to each other.

"You are the one getting the last bracelet?!" Kirishima said to break the silence between the two. Denki moving off him. Nodding quickly as he Kirishima got to his feet. Helping up his friend and crush up to his feet.

"I didn't know you wanted to get the same thing! I mean I didn't even think you liked me like that." Denki fiddled with the bracelet in his hands. Looking to it then Kirishima quickly.

"I thought you liked girls! I was going to get that and confess my love!" Kirishima said as the two laughed a nervous laugh.

"I do liked girls. But I mean. You are better than them all. You are well just perfect the moment I saw you." Denki says making Kirishima's face heat up.

"I…you are the perfect one dude! You are just so cute and funny! I've wanted to tell you how I felt but I didn't know what you would say." The two boys looked to one another and then to the bracelet. Denki moved slowly towards Kirishima. Softly taking his hand in his. Holding his hand Denki put the bracelet over their two hands. Looking to Kirishima as they were blushing like mad.

"Since there is only one. I think we can share right? Till we can get another." Kirishima's heart was melting as he looked to the bracelet that was keeping their hands together.

"Ya that sounds like a good idea. You want to walk home? It's getting late and I don't want to be out to late." Denki nodded as the two moved out of the store. Holding hands with wide smiles on their face.

"That's just so cute." The cotton candy haired lady said as she sighed. Soon going back to her work. Starting to close up shop.

Getting back to the dorms Kirishima and Kaminari were still holding hands. The two just looking at one another. Their eyes filled with love. Shoto was still up as he was in the kitchen. Seeing the two enter holding hands made him smirk.

"Hope you two had a good time." The two of them broke their love trance to see Shoto standing in the kitchen. Both blushing as they didn't think anyone would be up.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tell sensei. But do hurry. He does his night checks to make sure everyone is in their beds." The two quickly moved towards the elevator. Still holding hands, Shoto seeing the bracelet that locked them together.

"Wait what about you?" Denki looks to the kitchen as Shoto nods.

"I'll be fine. I'm the last to go to bed anyways. He checks me off when he comes." The two nod as Shoto nods back. "Also, congrats. Don't make too much noise." Saying this prompted the two boys to look at one another and blush as the elevator doors opened.

The two of them decided to go to Denki's room. Since it was the closest. Moving there the two entered. Kirishima moved the bracelet off from them so they could relax a little.

"Hey um…about what Shoto said uh making a lot of noise. Do you um..like." Kirishima tried to ask. Denki moving closer as the two sat down on his bed.

"I just…I'm not sure really. I mean I love you a lot Kirishima. And you are just so amazing. Such a manly person. But I've never done anything with a guy before. One time with a girl but even then, I didn't know what I was doing." Denki sighs and Kirishima moves his head under his chin.

"Denki you are perfect too. I love your quirk. It's so damn amazing. How you can output so much electricity. And I really love your short circuit side. When you use your quirk too much." Denki chuckles and moves his hands to Kirishima's.

"You like my dumb stage? Most people find it annoying." Kirishima shakes his head. Holding onto Denki's hands. Feeling how soft there were.

"How long have you liked me?" Kirishima asked. Denki shrugging a little.

"Eh I would say since the UA Sports Festival. How you showed off your quirk so well. I just got taken out by some girl with plants for hair." Kirishima saw that Denki seemed to look down. Remembering how easy he was defeated.

"Hey, you have gotten better. Remember when you shocked that meatball guy?" The two shared a smile and leaned into each other.

"Hey, I just realized something." Kirishima moved his head away to look down at Denki.

"We have been holding hands, talking about our feelings, and holding each other close. But we haven't even kissed yet." Kirishima's eyes lit up as Denki spoke. Denki moving his eyes up to Kirishima.

"Do you want too? I mean uh…I don't want to rush you into anything." Kirishima said as the two moved their heads closer to one another.

"I don't want to rush anything…either." Denki slowed his words till they feel from his mouth in a soft mumble. Looking into Kirishima's eyes. Seeing those red eyes filled with love staring back at his yellow ones. Without saying a word. The two leaned forward and kissed. Their hearts fluttering as Kirishima was surprised that Denki moved him onto the bed more. Getting over him as the two kissed deeply. Feeling one another up as they started to quickly stripe each other. Tugging and pulling at their uniforms. Breaking the kiss only to get their shirts off. Tossing them to the ground. Denki looked down at the bare chest Kirishima. Who was sporting a mighty blush. His eyes looking up at Denki, pleading to keep going.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean we can take it slow." Denki asked before Kirishima shakes his head.

"No! I mean um… I would love to keep going. I want to keep going." Denki nodded as he leaned down to kiss Kirishima. That is until the two heard someone clear their throat. Looking up and Kirishima tilting his head upside down did they see their teacher Aizawa standing at the door.

"Kirishima go to your room please. You two have class tomorrow. Need your sleep." He said as Denki moved off of Kirishima.

"Yes sensei." Kirishima moved and got his shirt and headed out. Waving sheepishly to Denki who was covering himself up with the blankets of his bed. Blushing sheepishly as he waved back.

"You get some sleep now Denki." With that Aizawa closed the door. Walking Kirishima back to his room.

"Am I in trouble? Is Denki in trouble?" Aizawa shakes his head no.

"You are not in trouble. If you two are going to do that. Don't do it with the door open." Blushing Kirishima looks to his teacher.

"We thought we closed the door." Aizawa nods as they got to his room.

"Have a good night Kirishima." Kirishima said good night to him as he closed his door. Leaving Aizawa by himself in the hallway. Pulling out his phone he sent a message to Present Mic. His husband.

"Had to break up two lovers. On my way to check on the other two lovers." He sent and waited for a few moments. He soon got a message back.

"Don't yell at them! We were them when we were young!" Rolling his eyes as he made his way to Bakugou's room. Shooting another message.

"I'm not going to yell at them. Are you still at the office? Meet you in bed later?" He stood outside of Bakugou's room. His phone buzzing a few seconds later.

"Nope just got home. See you soon Shota." Smiling a little he puts his phone away. Slowly he opened the door and peeked in. Silently saying a thank god that he hadn't caught them in action. The two were snuggled up and snoring softly. Nodding he would let them sleep. Moving he took his phone out he quickly snapped a picture. The flash getting the two cuddling one another close. Izuku's head under Bakugou's head. Resting on his chest as Bakugou's left arm was around Izuku. Holding him close. Closing the door, he sent the message to his husband. Who responded saying how cute it was. How that was them back in the day. He then sent it to All Might.

"I'll try to keep them on track to become heroes. But they are ahead of me already." He says as All might soon responded.

"Seems you have your work cut out for you. Have fun!" Aizawa groins as he heads off to his quarters. Since the dorms came in they had moved the teachers into a Teachers Only Dorms. Where The rest of the UA Staff stayed. They weren't really dorms. More of private homes that were connected by a few sidewalks.

Getting to the gates he badged himself in. The gates opening and closing behind him when he walked through. Moving towards his home. All the houses looked the same. With a few decorations that separated them. His home had a few cat statues outside. Moving up the stone stairs he opened the door to his house. Which he was greeted with Present Mic and his three cats, Nomo, Gillo, and Bobo.

"All Might stopped bye. Came to apologize for spraying blood all over the kitchen table when he was last here." Aizawa remembers that clearly. They had All Might over for dinner. He didn't mean too. Just happens. Aizawa wasn't one to laugh but when Mic got his with some of it. You would think Mic had just killed a man. All Might had been apologizing ever since. And that was three days ago.

"He really needs to stop apologizing." Yamada shrugs as he held Nomo in his arms. Nomo was a pure white cat who had a bit of an attitude. She loved to be held only by Yamada. Looking down to his other two cats Gillo and Bobo. Gillo was an orange tomcat who loved to snuggle with anyone who would give him attention. Right now, he was rubbing his body on Aizawa's legs. Finally, Bobo. An overweight black tom who laid down by Aizawa's feet. Looking up at him for belly scratches.

"They have been waiting for you all day. Always acting like we leave them forever when we go to work." Aizawa used his scarf to pick up the other two cats. Who meowed and purred. Moving with his husband to the living room couch.

"We do spoiler them a lot. Look at Bobo. He is overweight." He softly set the cats down on the couch beside him. Bobo Laying sideways over his lap. Gillo snuggling up beside his lap.

"Not my fault you sneak him food whenever we are eating dinner." Mic moved and leaned on Aizawa. The two watching the late-night news. Their cats purring softly around them.

"I heard today that there was a villain attacked in Hosu City. Don't know who did it. But they just got done talking about it before you came in. Blew a wall through the interstate road that goes right through the city. Didn't catch the guy.

"Hmmm… sounds powerful. Hopefully we can take care of him before he strikes again.

"That would be nice. What would be nicer right now is if you went to clean out the litterbox like you said you would." Yamada poked Aizawa's cheek. Grunting he got up and moved to the bathroom. Doing what he was asked. Coming back after he was done to see his husband asleep and the cats laying all over him. Moving he picked him up and carried him back to their bedroom. Laying down with him. Soon feeling three little ones come and snuggle with them. Sighing happily Aizawa soon got some shut eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Izuku woke up to the loud buzzing of an alarm clock next to him. Hearing it get slammed as something rolled and held him more. He shot his eyes open to see Bakugou mumbling and grumbling. Izuku had remembered now on the events that went on last night. His heart was thumping quickly again. Moving his head closer to Bakugou.

"Kacchan? We got to get up." Bakugou moved his head away from Izuku. Grumbling again as Izuku scooted closer. Sending a kiss to his cheek. "Wake up. We have school." Bakugou grumbled a little again before he sat up. Izuku moving off him so he could.

"I uh. I don't have any of my clothes here." Bakugou rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed. Izuku still in his school uniform from yesterday.

"Here just take a new shirt. We are pretty much the same size." Bakugou said as he rummaged through his closet. Tossing Izuku one. Catching it he got out of the bed. Changing his shirt as he watched Bakugou change. When he took off his pants Izuku looked away quickly. Blushing madly as Bakugou grumbled.

"We are fucking dating now. No need to freak out when I'm dressing." Bakugou says as he soon was fully dressed. Once done he moved to his bathroom. Grabbing Izuku by the back of the shirt collar. Izuku yelping loudly as the two entered the bathroom.

"My alarm is set to be the last ride down. Don't waste time." Bakugou had started to brush his teeth. Opening one of the drawers that held a few in the box tooth brushes. Tossing him one of them. Izuku caught it. Looking to Bakugou with a slight confused look.

"I didn't have them for you! Just In case I blew them up!" Bakugou yelled and Izuku smiled softly. Soon he joined Bakugou in brushing his teeth. The two getting ready for today's school day. Finishing up the two of them walked out of the bathroom. There was a few knocks at the door as the two froze. Izuku quickly hid in the closet as Bakugou moved to the door. Opening it he was meet with a spiky haired boy. Groining he motions for Izuku to come back out.

"It's just me you two. Since I'm the only one that knows this. Um figured I would start telling you guys when it's clear to head to the elevator. It will only be us three." Kirishima said with a friendly smile. Bakugou growled a little. Izuku waving and bowing. Saying his thanks.

"I'll meet you by the elevator. See you there." Bakugou watched Kirishima walk away. Turning around to face Izuku. Looking him over as he smirked a little.

"Soo… Deku. Are you ready for today?" He asked. Walking up to Izuku. Who was blushing a little.

"Yes, I'm ready Kacchan. Just uh…normal right? Yell at me as much as you want today." Izuku smiled softly. Looking up slightly to his new-found lover. Moving closer the two shared a tender morning kiss. Breaking it as Izuku seemed to have melted a little.

"If a kiss does that to you. Can't wait to see what sex does." Izuku quickly stood up right with a stuttering voice.

"S-slow Kacchan!" Bakugou chuckled some and turned to leave his room.

"Come on. Let's get going nerd." Izuku quickly moved with him out of their room. Seeing Kirishima waiting for them. The three entered the elevator as they descended to the lobby. Moving out of the elevator the three walked to the kitchen. Suddenly Denki slammed into Kirishima as he hugged and nuzzled the red head.

"How did you sleep! I missed you!" He said quickly as Kirishima chuckled and hugged him close.

"Slept well. Just uh…" Denki seemed to understand what he was thinking as he shrugs.

"They kinda figured it out already." He said shyly as the other classmates were looking at them. Including Izuku and Bakugou.

"Ya we figured it out when he came downstairs. Seeming to always look to the elevator." Momo said as Kirishima scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We are fine with is. Don't need to worry on if we are against it." Mina said way to excitedly for how early it was.

"Kinda shipped it already." Uraraka said with a chuckle as Kirishima smiled and looked to Denki. Who was smiling up at him with a slight blush.

"But don't be smooching in class! You two have to be professional!" Iida barked as Uraraka just pinched his cheeks.

"Stop yelling at them! They won't mess around in class!" Iida and Uraraka started to do their little game of stop pinching and pinching.

"Now those two have to get together." Asui said with a ribbit soon after. Bakugou had gone and got some noodles. Izuku taking some of the breakfast that Momo had cooked. It was an American style of bacon and eggs. Sunny side up eggs or scrambled. The class soon finished up their breakfast as Momo took the plates and tossed them in the trash. She made new plates every day. Since her quirk was creation she wanted to make as many things as possible. Allowing her to get use to using it.

With a few quick orders from Iida they were off to class. Bakugou walking in the back as Izuku stayed with Iida and Uraraka. Kirishima slowly moved his way away from Denki. Who was talking to Momo about his up and coming birthday.

"So, you and him got together huh?" Bakugou asked once he saw Kirishima get by his side.

"Ya, in a weird way too. Both of us went to get the friendship bracelet. And uh ya. After that we kind of hit it off from there." Kirishima smiled as Denki looked back and waved at him. Kirishima waving back happily.

"You two are gonna make me throw up." Bakugou said as Kirishima laughed a little.

"How about you and Izuku there? Things going well right now?" Bakugou shrugged as the two walked.

"Just started. So, I have no idea yet." Kirishima nods slightly. Looking to Bakugou with a smirk over his lips.

"I bet you two will make it work. Both of you don't do things half way." Kirishima patted him on the back. Catching back up to his lover. Leaving Bakugou in deep thought.

The kid had a point. The two of them didn't do anything half fast. Both had put one hundred percent into everything they have done. Even though Bakugou had zero clue on how to be a boyfriend. He would try his ass off. Grumbling over what there is to come he walked into the UA school building. Being the last to enter the room before the bell rang.

"Today class we will be doing a game. The game we will be playing will be playing called "Ultimate Frisbee." Something the United States had come up with. The game is simple." Aizawa moved more in front of the class. Holding out a white flat disk. The students getting excited. They were outside on a large playing field. Dressed in their Class 1-A sport uniforms. The field stretched 400 yards and was 200 yards wide. White line markers showing every 10 yards. When there came a 100-yard mark. They were painted in bright orange. The students where in the middle were the UA logo had been sprayed down.

"I've seen this on TV before! It looks pretty fun!" Mina said as she jumped in excitement.

"Ya! I've always wanted to go and see a game!" Hanta Sero said as he smiled happily. The two were quickly shushed when Aizawa cleared his throat. The class calming down as they looked to him again.

"For this game we will be changing a few rules so do listen." He fixed his scarf as he spun the frisbee on his finger.

"You are not allowed to move if you have the frisbee. When you don't have the frisbee. Others can block to prevent you from throwing it to them. No one can block the one with the frisbee. But if the person with the frisbee takes more than five seconds to throw it. Then the other team can rush him. Tackling him to the ground will put the frisbee there. And the other team will be on the offensive." He tossed the frisbee behind the students as Present Mic caught it with ease.

"And the out of bounds will be the white lines on the sides of the court here. Stepping out and throwing the frisbee pass the line will be an out of bounds and the frisbee will go back to where the last person to throw it stood." He said in his rather cheerful tone.

"If you catch it in the end zones then you will get one point. The team with the most points at the end of class will win the game." Present Mic finished as the kids started to talk again.

"This is going to be so awesome! Who is going to be on my time! Will there be fowls!" Aizawa made his scarf and eyes glow as the kids shushed up once more.

"There will be fowls. As you will be using your quirks. Using a to dangerous of a move will result in a 50-yard penalty. Going after someone to hurt them will result in sitting out of the game. And two points for the team it was inflicted on. With that holding will be a 10-yard penalty. Moving as the thrower will result in a 20-yard penalty. And to make this more interesting your teachers have come out to referee the game." Aizawa stepped out of the way as the rest of the class 1-A's teachers were all dressed in referee uniforms. Black and white stripes. Midnight's was a little reveling like always.

"And me and Aizawa will be casting your game. Make it feel like you are in America on the big stage!" Mic said as he stepped over to stand beside Aizawa.

"Your captains will be Bakugou and Izuku. You two will start picking one at a time. Starting with Izuku." Aizawa says as he points the two out.

The two looked stunned. Looking to one another. Then to the rest of the class. Only Kirishima seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh. Izuku and Bakugou moved away from one another. Standing a few feet away. Slowly they started to choose one after another. Their teams soon built.

On Izuku's team was Kyoka Jiro, Tenya Iida, Tsuyu Asui, Fumikage Tokoyami, Momo Yaoyorozu, Koji Koda, Mashirao Ojiro, Ochaco Uraraka, and Toru Hagakure. They looked over to team Bakugou as he smirks to Izuku.

"Going down nerd!" He yelled as Izuku glares at him. Kirishima and Denki happy there were on the same team. In the back high fiving one another.

"Alright! Teams have been decided. You will choose who gets the frisbee first with a coin flip!" All Might came over as he held a coin on his thumb.

"Call young Midoriya." He said as Izuku looks to the coin.

"Heads." The coin flips into the air as it lands on the ground. Looking down it was tails.

"Team Bakugou gets the frisbee first. Midoriya your team will throw it from the 20-yard line. Whoever catches it that Is where the game will start!" Iida shot a hand right up. All Might calling on him.

"What happens if you move with the frisbee?" He asked loudly as Present Mic snapped.

"That will be a 20-yard penalty. So, you would have to move back 20 yards!" Iida nods and then bows.

"Alright go to the other ends of the field! And LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" Present grabbed Aizawa and both were soon up in the spectator booth. The two teams soon walked over to their end of the fields. Izuku mumbling about a plan.

"Ok we are just going to go with the flow. I can't make a plan to last the whole game. If you see someone open throw it to them. Make yourself open. On defense try to use your quirks to block open people. We can do this." The team shared a united cheer of motivation as Izuku held the frisbee. It looked pretty high tech. Looking like something out of a movie he once seen when he was little.

Midnight stood in the middle as she looked to the two teams. Both captains nodded as she motions for them to start. Midnight moving out of the way. Izuku tossed it as hard as he could. Only using 2 percent of his quirk. It getting sent at a rabid speed towards the other team. The two teams took off as the game began.

"This is an exciting matchup between the 1-A students! I am here joined by my co-partner Shota Aizawa! Say high to the audience!" Aizawa just grumbled as Present Mic rolled his eyes but went back to his excited self.

Izuku saw that Todoroki was using his ice to travel faster. Also using fire to melt it behind him. Seeing that Mina had the frisbee.

"Tokoyami! Tackle her after five seconds!" Without hesitation he quickly used black shadow to move a few feet away Mina. Who was looking for someone open.

"Out of the way Deku!" Izuku felt heat flash beside him as Bakugou had flown by him. Using his quirk to get open. Mina saw this as she tossed it as hard as she could. Todoroki jumped off his ice and caught it. Landing easily as Bakugou blasting past him. Quickly Izuku moved to stay with Bakugou. Seeing Iida was staying with him. Bakugou saw this and blasted his way up into the air. Looking to Tokoyami.

"Quick block him!" Using Dark Shadow, he moved it up to try and block Bakugou. Todoroki twisted and threw the frisbee using his fire. Which was sending it flaming through the air. Bakugou turned and barely was able to catch it as dark shadow had almost caught it himself. Blasting the ground as he landed Bakugou quickly looked for someone who was open. Looking as he saw Kirishima and Kaminari running as one. Kaminari on Kirishima's shoulders. The blond waving his hands quickly.

Smirking Bakugou quickly sent the frisbee speeding towards the two. Yelling out his signature saying. "DIE!" The frisbee traveled through the air as Denki reached for it. When suddenly Uraraka caught it out of the air. Landing gently as she touched the frisbee. Making it lighter.

"Iida go long!" She yelled as he sprinted off. "Asui fling it with your tongue!" Uraraka tossed the frisbee as Asui jumped and used her tongue to catch it and without moving a yard forward she flung it hard towards Iida. Who was out in the open.

"Team Izuku does a combo move to move the frisbee down field! What team work!" Present Mic says as Aizawa watches silently beside him.

Iida heard something coming up fast beside him. Seeing Todoroki coming up with his ice and fire. Bakugou jetting towards him. Iida saw that the frisbee was going to go over him. Boosting his legs, he ran faster. Blue flames bursting out from his leg pipes

Reaching up to grab the frisbee. He felt it go into his hand. Pulling it in close to his chest. He felt his two opponents slam into him. The three tumbling onto the turf. When the dust and black smoke dissipated Iida had the frisbee in his hands. Standing back up he looked for someone that was open. Bakugou and Todoroki getting right back up. Quickly moving to block someone. He saw Jiro waving her arms. Throwing the disk to her. Mina tried to block it by shooting acid at it. But she had missed. Jiro caught it as Momo was running bye her. Throwing it her way. Kirishima and Denki were coming up beside her.

"No you don't lover boys." She quickly made a fishing net as it wrapped around the two of them. Kirishima losing his footing as the two fell. Hitting the turf face first. Momo catches the disk and took a step. Suddenly a whistle blew as Midnight tossed a yellow flag onto the field. Running over to pick it up.

"Took a step while being the thrower! 20-yard penalty!" She says as the disk lit up and suddenly flew out of Momo's grasp. Moving 20 yards back and setting on the ground. Momo moved to it. Picking it back up as the game resumed. Momo looked around as Mineta was counting very loudly to five. He soon got to five as he started to run to tackle Momo. Wrapping himself around her leg as he shudders. Momo looked to Midnight who shrugs.

"You aren't on the ground. Still in play." Momo looked back to see a few others rushing her. Quickly through the crowd she saw Izuku waving her down. Tossing it over the heads of Mezo Shoki and Yuga Aoyama. Izuku rushed quickly to it. Panting himself as he held the frisbee. Ready to fire it at someone. He suddenly heard someone counting. Turning as he saw Bakugou. Who was popping explosions in his palms.

"One Deku! Two Deku! Three Deku!" Izuku looked to Bakugou as he looked to his eyes. Izuku's mind going to last night. How they laid there. Holding one another, kissing every now and then. Suddenly he was snapped back to reality as Bakugou yelled five. And rocketed towards him. Izuku barely had a chance to react when he felt an arm and shoulder wrapping around his mid-section. Lifting him off the ground as he got slammed to the ground. Dropping the frisbee as he landed.

"Ooooooh that tackle by the captain of the enemy team! Was clean and by the books!" Mic says as Izuku looked to see Bakugou smiling down at him. Sending him a slight wink before standing with the frisbee in his hand.

"Get up shitty nerd!" He says as Izuku quickly got back to his feet. Stepping away from Bakugou so he didn't get a fowl for blocking.

"He tackles amazingly. Maybe I should return the favor." Midoriya thought as he started to count aloud. Staring down Bakugou who wasn't paying any attention to him. He only got to three when Bakugou threw it. Zipping over his head as Denki caught it. Kirishima holding his legs as he was still on his shoulders.

"Can't use my shock quirk really! So Kirishima is helping." Denki says as Kirishima smiles to Izuku. The two turning to face down field. Bakugou flew bye. Izuku using his quirk to move quickly. Keeping up with Bakugou. Making sure to block him as the two ran around the field.

Denki looked for someone to throw the frisbee too. Taking a little too long as Iida had counted to five. Bursting towards them. Quickly Kirishima hardens and stops Iida dead in his tracks. Iida had his arms wrapped around Kirishima as he tried to off balance them using more of his boost. Tokoyami came over from blocking Todoroki. Using himself and Black Shadow to try and take down Kirishima.

"Denki! Choose someone!" Kirishima says as he struggled to keep the three from taking him down. Denki looked and saw Shoji open. Throwing it towards him. He grew another arm and caught it. Looking around with his three yes. Soon spotting Ojiro. Throwing it to him. Using his tail to catch it. In one move he swung it down the field. Bakugou and Todoroki busted towards it.

"It's mine Half-n-Half bastard!" Bakugou blasted his way as Todoroki rode his ice shards. Both reaching out as the two caught the frisbee. Slamming to a stop as they dug their feet into the ground. Looking at one another as they held the disk.

"Let go of it!"

"No you let go of it!"

"Excuse me." The two looked to the disk as it wasn't in their hands anymore. But in Toru's invisible hands.

"Amazing! Toru Hagakure caught it without the boys knowing! So Sneakaaaaaay!" Mic says as Bakugou and Todoroki grimaced at one another before returning their minds to the game. Seeming the game had just started.

The rest of the game went back and forth. No one scoring in the end as the students wobbled and stumbled off the field. Some burnt or bruised from the physical game. Mostly tired from using their quirks so much. Some students had seemed to wear themselves out in the first ten minutes. Others started to fight and get in each other's way more. Bakugou and Todoroki mostly. Team Bakugou did get a penalty for using a too powerful of a move. Kirishima and Kaminari were with the frisbee once again. This time Iida and Tokoyami had tackled them. When they hit the ground, Denki let out a large electrical zap. Which of course stunned Kirishima and the other two for a few minutes. Resulting in Denki being in his stupid faze as Kirishima had to carry him on his shoulders still. Now that the game was over Kirishima was holding onto him by his shirt collar. Denki having two thumbs up and slightly bleeding from his nose. Seeming to shuffle from side to side.

"You all did good today. No one scored any points. So, this will end in a tie. Go to lunch and the rest of the day is yours. You will have homework waiting for you back at your dorms." Aizawa said as the teachers turned and headed away. The group of kids groining as they headed to the lunch room.

In the lunch room the students all talked about their best highlights of the game. Denki was still out of it as he sat beside Kirishima on the floor. Kirishima petting his hair like a dog. Which Denki seemed to be ok with. As he just sat there with his stupor face. Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little. Uraraka joining in as Iida was munching on his food. Todoroki was on his phone as he tapped Izuku.

"Look at this. It just came up on the news." He moves the phone over so Izuku can see. It was a news helicopter just outside of what looked like Qing Qing City in China. The buildings had a massive hole right through all of them. Seeming someone had blasted a beam and vaporized the buildings. Now leaving a large single hole.

"So far they don't know the casualties. But there was something very similar in Hosu City just the other day." Todoroki was saying. Uraraka and Iida had leaned over to see the video. The helicopter was circling the area on contact. Talking about this was the latest incident in a massive attack on Japanese cities. Saying no one has come forward to give and details on why this has happened.

"That's a lot of power. Whoever it is. Doesn't care about human life. Just blasting into buildings." Iida says as he was now angry chewing his food. "Hope they catch whoever is doing this."

"I do hope so. Iida has a point. That is like insane amount of power!" Uraraka waved her arms in the air to prove her point. Izuku looking to the phone. Wondering if any of the UA teachers knew about this.

"What are your thoughts Midoriya?" Todoroki asked. Slowing eating his meal. Izuku thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Seems to me he is after something. That is if it's only one guy. Could be the league of Villains. Or a whole other threat we are not yet aware of." The three at the table nodded as they went back to eating. Izuku had begun to think. Why would the League of Villains start to attack cities? And they must have recruited someone very powerful. The last few run ins with them Izuku remembers that they had some powerful people. Not even counting those Nomus they had. Hopefully whoever this was wasn't with them.

The rest of the day went bye as normal. Soon the class of students where back in their dorm. Going over homework that they had found waiting for them. Sitting on the kitchen counter. After an hour or so Izuku was moving towards his room when Bakugou came up behind him. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My room now." Bakugou said in his usual angry tone. Blushing Izuku nodded. Quickly moving into the elevator as the two soon started to head to the 4th floor. Izuku looked over as Bakugou was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Making them sag a little more than usual. The doors opened with a ding and the two headed to Bakugou's room.

Reaching it Bakugou opened his door. Starting to take his shirt off as he would normally do. Izuku blushing as his mind went right to the dump.

"Kacchan! Slow!" Bakugou looked back confused and then growled. Slamming the door behind Izuku. Grabbing him by his shirt.

"We aren't having sex! Not until you say so!" Bakugou said and then kissed Izuku deeply. Pinning him up to the door. Izuku melted in how rough the make out session was. Moving from the door to the bed as the two soon settled in. Laying down as Izuku was resting on Bakugou.

"Been wanting to do that all day." Bakugou said and petted the top of Izuku. Making him blush a little. Smirking a little, he kept going and scratched Izuku's head.

"Kaachan. Your tackle was pretty good. Where did you learn to do that?" Izuku asked. Feeling his lover scratch his head.

"Watched a lot of American Football. That sport is so violent compared to the game we played today." Izuku nodded into his chest.

"I've always wondered what it would be like in America. I heard the heroes there play by some different rules. But I've never looked into it." Bakugou moved his free hand to get his phone.

"Ya America sounds like somewhere I would like to go and see. You know third years get the option to go and train overseas. I heard that first years from America get to come over here as well. For a few months to train. But only the top two from the four schools can come over if they choose." Izuku raised a brow to look at Bakugou.

"How do you know all that stuff?" Bakugou blinked and then shrugged.

"I read you know. I'm not as stupid as your little Deku brain thinks." Bakugou gave Izuku a nuggy. Messing up his hair more, Izuku laughing and patting Bakugou to stop. A short struggle later the two had returned to their relaxing state.

"Big nerd." Izuku said and looked to Bakugou. "It's my job to tell information." Izuku shot Bakugou an adorable smile. Which made Bakugou groin and look away.

"Stop smiling like that." Izuku teased on and smiled more. Looking Bakugou right in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Can't handle my smile?" Bakugou just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Izuku shakes his head. Laying it back down on Bakugou's chest.

"Nope! Got it all done when we got back!" Bakugou grumbled and then held Izuku with both his arms.

"Get some rest then. You tire me out Deku." The two slowly started to drift off to sleep. Holding onto one another in a loving embrace.

The air was cold tonight. Fall was on its way out and winter was slowly creeping in. It was getting cold enough that you could see your breath. Walking alone was a man in a large trench coat. Keeping his head down he walked along the sidewalk. Not many people were out currently. Since it was well past 2 A.M. He stopped across the way from the UA school gate. Looking at it. Following it all the way up with a smile.

"Soon. Soon you all will perish." With that he ducked his head back down and walked away into the night.

Hello! So ya big chapter here. But chapter 6 is here and I hope you enjoy it! And there was a Tron clue in this chapter if you can find it. Comment about it! Also, possible American heroes introductions? And Villain? So much more to type! See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was stiff and warm inside the warehouse. The lights in the building were old as it casted a creepy lighting affect onto the floors. Walking slowly through the building was a man. His combat boots hitting the concrete floor. Making them echo loudly throughout the building. He had a small smile on his face. He enjoyed to just walk around and think. Always seeming to have a good time when he would do so.

"Hey! Freeze! This place is off limits!" The man turned slowly to face a security guard. Who seemed fresh in the job. Fully turning with a few echoing and intimidating steps. He faced the security guard. Who had a flash light shining on him.

"You are trespassing on private property! Please come with me!" The guard yelled As the man slowly walked forward. He had a large trench coat on. His face being hidden by the rather large collar that came with the coat. Moving closer the light above shined onto the man's face. Showing some of his face. Which was scared to hell. Looking like someone had cut his face with all the blades in the world. The scars being left behind as reminders. The guard gasped and started to shake. The man had a smile over his lips.

"Why I'm not trespassing. I am just simply doing my job. Like you are doing your job." The guard was frozen in fear. The man walking up to him. Standing only a foot or so away. "Now why would you get in my way?" The man asked and grabbed the guard.

"Midoriya!" Izuku looked up from his seat at the dinner table to see Iida was tapping their English book with his finger. "We have work to still do. Stop dazing out." Iida sets the book back down on the dinner table. Opening it back up and eating with his other hand.

"Yes, sorry Iida." Izuku quickly looked back down to his open book. He had been starring at Bakugou again. Who was right now sitting beside Kirishima and Kaminari. Kaminari had come out of his stupid faze little under an hour ago. And was now back to being his overly loud self. Which slightly annoyed Bakugou. But he put up with it.

"You been starring again. And before Uraraka sees you do it. You may want to try and control yourself." Iida asked as Izuku nodded. He was mostly saying this for himself. He didn't want Uraraka to pinch him again to get information out of him.

The two boys started to talk and eat. Working on their assignment. Well Izuku wasn't doing his own. He was doing Denki's. Since he had been in that stupid form for basically the whole day. Kirishima had come to him. Asking for him to help him out. Izuku accepted being the nice guy he was. Iida thought it was against the rules. And told Izuku about his wrong doing for the next four minutes. But in the end, he gave up and went along with it.

"Izuku may I ask who you stare at?" Iida asked not looking up from his book.

"Oh uh.. I mean I'm just looking at Denki. Making sure he is ok." Izuku tried to lie once again. Being rather terrible at it.

"Izuku you are terrible at lying." Iida smiled a little. Izuku looking down at his food in shame a little.

"It's just I can't tell you. Not yet anyways." Iida nodded and flipped his book around. Pointing to his paper he had been writing on. Izuku looked and saw the question written clearly.

"Is it Bakugou?" Izuku looked to Iida who was just looking to him with his normal serious face. With a slight nod Iida turned the book back around. Setting it softly onto the table.

"Have fun with that." Iida gave Izuku a friendly smile to reassured him it was safe with him. Izuku relaxing a little. Glad Iida understood.

"Are you two done yet?" Uraraka asked coming back from the restroom. Sitting down beside Iida. Looking over his paper as she asked.

"Almost. I just need Denki to write this himself before he turns it in." Izuku looked over to Denki who was busy fixing Kirishima's hair. Seeming to have missed something. Bakugou had shifted down a little. Guessing to avoid whatever had happened.

"Do you want me to give it to him?" Izuku tensed up from the sudden voice behind him. Looking back he saw Todoroki sitting down beside Izuku. Which slightly surprised the three of them. Todoroki liked to eat alone. Standing behind the kitchen counter. Watching over everyone else eat. Sometimes Momo would stand with him. But today it seemed he wanted to join.

"Oh, sure that would be grateful." Izuku quickly finished up and handed over the paper to Todoroki. Who nodded and then set it on his lap.

"Sooo Izuku. You hear Denki's birthday is coming soon right? Kirishima is planning on getting a few things for the party." Uraraka said and finished up her food. Leaning back, using her arms to keep herself up.

"Heard it will be a great party. Going to be at Denki's parents condo." Todoroki added. Iida closing his book.

"I just hope he got their permission." Iida sighed out. Fixing his glasses a little. The other three sharing a slight laugh or giggle.

"Kacchan… I got something to tell you." Bakugou go was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. It was shortly after dinner and Izuku and him were back in his room. Izuku sitting on the bed without a shirt on. They had been taking things really slow. Just kissing and cuddling is all they had done. Slowly Izuku was getting use to it. Being comfortable to lay down with Bakugou without his shirt on.

"What do you mean?" Bakugou spit into the sink. Heading out of the bathroom after washing his mouth out. Shutting the light off. Izuku looked up to him and Bakugou read worry in his eyes.

"I uh… kinda told Iida about us." Izuku flinched up as he expected Bakugou to yell at him for doing such a stupid thing.

"That's what has you all worried? This whole time I thought I did something." Bakugou suddenly wrapped his arm around Izuku. Pulling him to lay with him. Bakugou spooning Izuku.

"I figured you would be mad. Since no one else is supposed to know." Bakugou grumbled some as Izuku talked.

"I'm not mad. And you told it to someone who doesn't spread his mouth around. If you told Mina or something like that. Then we would be having a talk." Izuku gulped a little. Looking back at Bakugou who was sporting an evilish grin.

"What kind of talk?" Asked Izuku. His confidence coming back to him.

"Once that would have me pinning you down. And kissing you a few times. Calling you names." Izuku rolled his eyes. Moving to straddle Bakugou. He was a little surprised that Izuku even did that. He didn't mind though. Moving his hands to Izuku's toned thighs.

"Getting a little fast don't you think?" Izuku blushed and crossed his arms. Looking away from Bakugou.

"No! I'm just teasing you. Read that it was good for couples to tease one another." Bakugou had to hold in a slight laugh. Seems his Deku could make anything nerdy. Even teasing.

"You are such a big nerd." Izuku looked back down to him. Blushing still, but now smiling softly. Slowly Izuku moved down and kissed Bakugou. The two softly kissing one another. Izuku suddenly gasped as he felt something poke his butt. Looking back he shivered a little. Seeing Bakugou's little guy was up.

"Sorry uhh." Bakugou looked away a little embarrassed. Izuku slowly moving off of Bakugou.

"No no it's my fault. I was teasing you after all." The two laid in the bed in an awkward quietness. Until Bakugou wrapped his arms around Izuku. Moving him to cuddle again.

"Are you going to Denki's party?" Izuku thought a little about it before he answered.

"If you are going I will go. Even if that wasn't the case. Uraraka would drag me there." Bakugou nuzzled Izuku a little. Making Izuku shudder and scoot back more into Bakugou.

"Heard it will be a real party. DJ and beer. Dance floor and all that. Kirishima even invited the 1-B class." Bakugou said as the two were slowly passing out.

"Sounds like it will be fun. Just hopefully we don't go to crazy." The two soon passed out. Letting their soft breaths calm one another.

Aizawa had just entered the dorm of Class 1-A. Walking into the living room to see Todoroki was up. Leaning on the kitchen counter as he had a glass of water in his hand. Looking to Aizawa with a soft nod.

"Good evening Todoroki. Hope today was a decent one." Aizawa said and walked over to him. Leaning on the counter beside him.

"It was decent. Heard today Denki is having a party at his parents' condo. Invited all of class 1-A and even class 1-B." Aizawa raised a brow a little. Thinking on how this party could get out of hand.

"I'll be sure to contact the local police. To watch that party." The two shared a soft smile as Aizawa wasn't going to do that. They would learn and to him they needed something to get their minds off of always being chased by villains.

"Ok Todoroki. Head to bed. I got to make sure everyone is in their dorms." With that Todoroki bowed and headed off down the hallway. Sipping his water a little as he entered the elevator.

Aizawa moved around the first floor. Checking the girls first. Every door he opened they were all asleep. Content on that he headed for the boys. Finding them all asleep. Using the fire exit stairs, he soon checked the 2nd floor. When he got to Denki Kaminari's he heard soft mumbling and movement. Sighing he leaned in to listen.

"Kirishima….mmm..little oohh ya."

"You are so cute like this you know?"

"Shut up. Or I'll shock you…oh ya."

"Keep going mmmf." Aizawa blushed a little and he stepped back. Debating if he should open the door and confront them. Or to just let them be. Sighing he decided to leave them to it. With a faster step he checked the others. Seeing they were all asleep. At least they keep it down.

He had checked everyone and his last one to watch was Bakugou. He knew Izuku was in there. When he checked his room, he wasn't there. Only one other place he would be. Getting to his door he breathed in and softly let out his breath. Leaning his ear to the door.

"Kacchan can you move? You take up to much of the bed."

"Uhhg. You always need like all of the bed."

"No, I don't. I need some to not fall off. I'm halfway off the bed."

"Hey don't just crawl on me!"

"Don't take up the whole bed then!"

"Whatever just get comfortable. Damn nerd."

"Damn hothead."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Hothead." Then there was some giggling from what Aizawa figured was Midoriya. Seeming the two soon settled down after a short tickle fight. Glad they weren't doing the dirty he walked back towards the elevator. Chuckling some as he got there. Entering the elevator as he texted Hizashi Yamada. Telling him he would be home soon.

"Don't head home. Principle called a meeting. You are going to want to be there." His husband sent back. Aizawa knew how his lover texted. And when he texted just plain like this. It was serious. When the elevator doors opened he was meet by All Might. Who seemed rather tired.

"Nice to see you Aizawa. Came to get you for the meeting." Nodding Aizawa walked out and the two headed out of the dorms side by side.

"Are the two couples doing good?" All Might asked. Trying to start some small talk.

"Yep. Kirishima and Kaminari are busy. Bakugou and Midoriya are having bed territory problems." All Might did one of his hearty laughs. Before as always coughing up blood. Wiping it away with his hand.

"Seems they are happy. Are they still staying on course?" Aizawa nodded as the two walked down the stone path leading to the main schooling building.

"Seems they are cooperating more. Trying to bring out the best in each other. Either by challenging or by helping one another.

"Glad to hear it. So, what do you know about this surprise meeting?" Aizawa shrugged a little. Looking forward as he walked.

"Don't know. But according to Yamada its serious." All Might seemed to tense up a little.

"Think they got a lead on the League of Villains?" Aizawa answered that question with a simple shrug again. They two showing up to the meeting shortly after. Aizawa taking a seat by his husband. All Might sitting near the principle.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I would like to start this meeting out with saying we all have heard about the large-scale attacks on cities in the past few days. No one knows who is doing it. And the police are on full alert for any suspicious activity." He paused as the teachers around the table looked to him to continue.

"With that being said. They believe the event I'm about to share has to do with the same person." Midnight pulled out a folder from her breasts. Setting it on the table. Passing around pictures of a crime scene. The teachers looking at them. Passing others to one another as the principle Nezu spoke.

"Today early this morning a warehouse was destroyed. In the same way as the building in Hosu City and Qing Qing City. Large scale hole blown right through it. But this one is slightly different. As the last two attacks had left no evidence behind. If anyone was in the buildings that were attacked they would have been vaporized. But this attack they had left behind a body." Midnight then tossed a few pictures that made Yamada nearly puke. Holding it in with an audible gulp.

The pictures now going around was of a security guard. His limbs had been torn off and he was hanging up by his tie. Hanging from a metal pipe. His head was twisted backwards. The face of terror frozen on his face. His limbs that had been torn off were sitting in a neat stacked pile below the hanging body and head. His arms and legs bended and crushed. One of the pictures even had some writing on the wall in what was assumed the guards blood. The word sending chills down the pro heroes' spines.

"Perish?" All Might asked and set the picture of the word down in front of him.

"We don't fully understand what it means. The local police think it's a message to someone. I called this meeting to tell you all that we need to be extra careful. Watch our students at all times. I have asked the police to help. From now on every dorm will have four armed guards that patrol at night. And four that stand guard in the day. This will start now. The guards already are on their way." When he finished some teachers seemed to agree. Others knowing it had to be done. After all they couldn't take any chances anymore.

"This could be a villain going after just one pro hero. But we must treat it as whoever they are. Are going after everyone." The teachers looked to the pictures as they were worried. Worried about one another. But mostly about the kids they had under their protection.

"How can we afford those guards? Will there also be guards be patrolling our homes?" Asked Ectoplasm. Tossing one of the pictures back to Midnight. Who put it back in the folder.

"Yes. Patrol cars will be running your area. In order to do this the police have asked for help overseas. America has sent some extra forces in order to keep the number of officers around the city up. But do remember we must all keep an eye out." Nezu slowly rose from his chair. "That is all. Please go home and get some rest." He soon left as the teachers were all starting to head home.

All Might was the last to leave the room. Asking for the pictures from Midnight. Looking at them more. He couldn't help but feel like he had seen this before. Not on this scale. But he swore to himself he has seen something similar. Hoping it was wrong. Getting up he soon left the meeting room. Leaving the pictures behind. Walking home as he saw a patrol car with riot geared police riding in it. As he walked home he just couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling that he knew who this person was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Izuku awoke to Bakugou's alarm once more. Moving over he turned it off himself. Sighing softly as he realized he was laying on Bakugou's chest. Who was rubbing his eyes to wake up. Izuku looked to him and smiled some.

"I know you are smiling Deku." He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Soon blinking his eyes a few times as Izuku blushed and then pushed his face into Bakugou's chest. Bakugou chuckling some and then wrapped his arms around his lover.

"You know you may have changed a little since we have been here. But you are still the stuttering idiot I fell in love with." Izuku looked up to meet Bakugou's eyes. Moving his head closer as the two shared a good morning kiss.

"Is it bad that I still flinch when you yell?" Bakugou shook his head.

"Na its cute when you do it. But you will grow out of it. Now we need to get up." He suddenly moved his hands to Izuku's chest and pushed up hard and to the side. Flinging Izuku to the side of the bed. Izuku yelping and then looking to Bakugou with a cute scowl.

"You could have at least asked me to get off!" Bakugou got up and stretched some. Heading to his clothes closet.

"You could have not woken me up to complain you want more of the bed." Izuku moved off the bed quickly. Standing beside the bed he pointed to it.

"You take up the whole bed when you sleep!" Bakugou just grumbled as he got dressed. Tossing Izuku one of his shirts and tie.

"Shut up and get ready." He said and shot Izuku a smirk. Izuku took it as his way of saying sorry. So, he got dressed in his new shirt. Knowing he would need to start moving some of his clothes into Bakugou's closet. But that is a task for another day and Izuku and Bakugou moved to the bathroom to finish their daily routine.

"Kirishima!" Kirishima slowly woke up as someone was yelling his name. His eyes fuzzy as they gained conciseness. Looking around until he saw his boyfriend getting dressed quickly. Clothes flinging out from his closet and onto the floor.

"Huh? Denki what are you going on about?" He asked as more clothes flew out of the closet. Suddenly they stopped and out popped Denki in a black jumpsuit with solid white stripes that ran up the legs.

"It's my birthday! So today is the day of the party!" Kirishima couldn't help but laugh as he watched his boyfriend move around the room in excitement. Slowly Kirishima got out of the bed and walked over to the closet. Getting his school uniform and then tossing Denki a uniform set.

"You are going to school first. Can't wear civilian clothes yet." Kaminari stopped jumping and skipping in place. His body slouching as he pouted.

"Awww come on. Fine!" He grabbed the uniform and soon stripped of his black and yellow jumpsuit before getting in his uniform quickly. Once the two boys where dressed they brushed their teeth together and then headed out. Kirishima telling him he needed to get something from his room. Denki nodding and running to the living room. Exclaiming the party was today to the other. Some tired "yays" Could be heard from the other students.

Kirishima moved to the elevator and was soon heading up to the 4th floor. With a ding he moved down the hallway towards Bakugou's room. Giving it a few knocks. On his third knock the door swung open and Izuku was on top of Bakugou's back. Trying to get him to wear a tie as Bakugou stumbled and tried to wiggle Izuku off.

"Let me put it on you! You never wear one!"

"Fuck off Deku! Get off me!" The two stumbled through the hallway as Izuku held on for his life. Tying the tie just like he did his. Little stubby and kinda sloppy. Once he was done Izuku let go of Bakugou who spun around to face Midoriya. Who was quickly up on his feet after landing on his butt.

"God fucking…fine! But I'm not happy about this!" Bakugou yelled and stormed off to the elevator.

"Seems you two had a good morning." Kirishima joked and showed off his razor of a smile.

"Best morning ever." Izuku said dreamily. Kirishima reaching into Bakugou's room and shutting his door.

"Are you two idiots coming or what?!" Bakugou yelled from inside the elevator as he held the doors open with his foot. The two moved into the elevator quickly as the doors shut.

Downstairs in the living room the rest of 1-A were eating or just finished eating. Denki was talking to Mina about his party later tonight. Of course, the other students were excited as he was. Already looking forward to it after school. The trio had walking in and Kirishima moved to get some food as Denki gravitated to him. Seeming to just want to be with him at all times right now. Kirishima not caring as he loved the attention. Izuku and Bakugou moved away from one another as they got some breakfast. The two eating it quickly. Finishing as Iida said the class was leaving. Soon the class was off again to another day of class. Bakugou in tow as always as he grumbled about the tie. How it wasn't even tied right.

"Alright class. It has come to my attention that there will be a party later tonight. Us as teachers have seen how you all have been training hard and keeping with you school work. Bakugou even came in with a tie today." Bakugou grumbled as Izuku smirked behind him.

"With that being said. You will only have short classes and no homework. You all deserve a break. But tomorrow we will be getting right back into it. So, don't party to hard." Aizawa said as the kids seemed to beam with happiness.

"Thank you sensei!" They yelled and Aizawa held up his hand to silence them. Soon continuing his lesson for today.

Once school was over the class had quickly went back to the dorms. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Momo had gone to set up the party at Kaminari's parents condo. Momo providing a limo for transportation. Denki making a comment on how this seemed like Kirishima and him just got married.

Bakugou had grabbed Izuku by the waist and was carrying him towards the elevator. Izuku wiggling and struggling in his grasp.

"Put me down Kacchan!" He complained as the other students raised brows and watched as the two entered the elevator.

"Should we help him?" Uraraka asked as Iida shook his head.

"He will be fine. I have a feeling he will be."

"Put me down!" Bakugou kicked open his door and then flung Izuku onto the bed. Making him thump onto it as Bakugou got over him.

"You are going to so pay for getting this tie on me. And you didn't even tie it right!" Bakugou said as Izuku looked worried now. Thinking he had pissed off Bakugou. Izuku tried to move off the bed. But Bakugou held him down. With a devilish smirk Bakugou suddenly started to tickle Izuku. Who started too wiggle and laugh.

"Stop Kacchan! S-stop I ahhahaha! Stop!" Bakugou continued on as Izuku wiggled and curled on the bed.

"Gonna make me wear a tie again Deku?" He asked and Izuku grabbed one of his hands and pushed it away.

"Yes! You look good in a tie!" Izuku then moved his fingers to Bakugou's nipple. Pinching it as Bakugou froze and shuddered. Something Izuku had found out one time when they were lying in bed together. Bakugou had sensitive nipples. Very sensitive nipples.

"You little bastard!' Bakugou said and covered his nipples with his arms and hands. Looking away embarrassed. Izuku laughing as he grabbed Bakugou by the shoulders. Moving to hug him close.

"You asked for it." Izuku mumbled into Bakugou's side.

"Ya ya whatever. Now I really took you here to talk to you about tonight's party." Izuku looked up to meet Bakugou's eyes.

"What about it? Sounds fun right?" Bakugou nodded as he petted Izuku's hair.

"Ya it sounds fun. But I need to ask you some things before we go tonight." Izuku titled his head slightly and Bakugou continued.

"Have you ever had alcohol before?" Izuku tensed up and shook his head.

"Nope! Never! Wait is their going to be alcohol there?" Bakugou just laughed and repeated the question in a mocking manner. "What? I've never been to a party before!" Izuku said and pushed him. Bakugou just laughing more. Settling down as he nods.

"Yes, there will be alcohol there. Which means if you have any. Which you will because you will want too. I don't want you going overboard. So, if I say you are done drinking. Then you are done, and I'll get you water. You hear me?" Izuku nodded quickly as his chest felt warm from how Bakugou was going to look after him tonight.

"Really that's all I had to ask you. The others would have been if you did drink anything what was it. But since you have never have before. You know what I mean." Bakugou looked towards Izuku who was starting to tear up.

"Why are you crying?!" Bakugou asked worried. Did he accidently trigger something he wasn't suppose too? Why was being a boyfriend so damn hard!

"Because Kacchan is going to look after me and worries about me!" Izuku said and then tackled Bakugou onto his back. Both now laying on the bed as Bakugou grumbling from the tears on his shirt now. At least it wasn't something to serious.

"Just stop crying you idiot." Izuku nuzzled his face into Bakugou as he soon stopped to water works. "You cry a lot you know that?" Izuku looks up as he nods slightly.

"You yell a lot. If I can deal with your yelling, then you can deal with my crying." Bakugou just rolled his eyes and petted Izuku's hair.

"Ya ya. Rest up you nerd. We got a party tonight." With that Izuku moved and rested beside Bakugou. The two snoozing off as in the bed.

Kirishima, Kaminari, and Momo had arrive at Kaminari's parents' condo. Moving into the home the three looked around. Momo getting a feel for the place.

"Oh, you two need to come to the kitchen!" Denki practically ran to the kitchen. Swinging open the fridge as it was full of sweets and other premade foods.

"Since you are here Momo I had asked my mom to make and get extra food. So, you can use your quirk more!" Denki said as he practically bounced in excitement. Momo chuckled as she moved and got some sandwiches.

"Well just tell me what you want, and I'll get started. And remember I can create damn near anything." Denki reached into his pocket as he pulled out a notebook. Handing it to Momo. Who flipped it open.

"It's all in there! Hopefully that's not too much. If it is Kirishima and I are going to go get more supplies like cups and drinks. So, if you need anything just tell us." Momo flipped through the notebook as she nods.

"Gotcha! Have fun you two!" Kirishima was about to ask something when Denki pulled on him. Basically, dragging him away and out the door.

"How are we going to pay for this Kaminari?" Kirishima asked as his boyfriend pulled out some money along with a plastic card.

"Parents got me a card to pay for this. And I've been saving for a few months. So, we are good!" Kirishima chuckled at how prepared his lover was.

"How long have you been planning this?" Denki walked slightly ahead as they moved to the bus station.

"Hmm about 5 months now. I wanted my first birthday as a student at UA to be a great one! I'm just glad I made friends and well you now makes it even better than I expected!" Kirishima moved to walk beside Kaminari. Smiling happily as Kirishima moved his hand to enclose around Kaminari. Who in return held his hand tightly.

Soon the two got on a bus headed to a shopping center. Holding hands the entire way. Kirishima had seen a few people give them some looks. He knew he couldn't scare them with his looks. That was more of a Bakugou thing. So, he just ignored them. Kaminari however was seeming to be more affected by it.

"Kirishima…is it bad to hold hands?" Kirishima raised a brow to him.

"Well to some people it will be a problem. But don't worry about them. Just you and me." Kaminari seemed to relax and smile some as the train ride was quiet. But to them it was perfect.

The two got back a few hours later. Kirishima holding most of the bags and boxes of soda. On their way back they had called Hanta Sero to help out more. He was busy with homework, so he couldn't initially help. But now he was up to do what was needed. Holding bags in his two hands. The three were talking about what they wanted to do before the party started. But they soon got cut off as their eyes had traveled around to as Momo had gone all out.

There was everything a party would have. From multiple tables for eating and drinking. Extra couches. Speakers that were hooked up to the corners of the walls, so music could be heard all over the house. Momo soon came around the corner as she smiled happily. Being followed by a few men in black suits. Wearing black shades as well.

"Welcome back! I hope you like what I did. I also had my parents hire some of our security for this party! Don't want any villains attacking us right?" The two guards nodded to the three boys. Denki peeking behind them as there was more outside.

"Momo..THIS IS SO COOL!" Denki ran and hugged her tightly. Setting her down as he quickly moved to the kitchen. Setting the many bottles of different alcohol onto the counter. Momo moving over to help. Kirishima and Sero had moved to start putting the other items where they needed to go. Such as solo cups, napkins, paper plates, fruit punch bowl, and a few other things to have a party run smooth. Once all that was done. The four took a seat at the kitchen counter. Momo even had one of the guards be a bartender.

"How did you get the drinks?" Asked Momo as she saw the booze on the counter.

"Well that's a story for another time. Let's just say Kirishima here was rather impressed." Denki smirked to Kirishima who nodded softly. Shooting back a smile. The four then looked to the bartender. Who was talking to Momo.

"You know if your mom found out that I was serving minors drinks. I would be fired." Said the guard. Who had a low growl like voice.

"Yes, I know. But she won't find out. Besides all of you partied like this when you were our age." The bartender smirked as he nodded.

"So how close will the guards be?" Kirishima asked and Momo quickly answered.

"They will be around the area. They won't interfere with the party unless it gets way out of control. But they are not here to be adults. Just to protect from outsiders. You will most likely won't see them as most will be outside." The other three nodded and seemed to relax.

"Ya don't worry kids. I am the only adult here. But I'm the bartender. You want a drink. I'll give it to you." Said the guard as he cleaned some glasses.

"This is going to be so awesome." Denki said as he hugged Kirishima tightly. The four students smiling brightly as they waited for the party to start.

Bakugou's phone started to buzz as his alarm was going off beside him on his pillow. With a soft grumble he reached over and turned off his phone. Slowly he sat up and looked over to see Izuku still asleep. Facing him as Bakugou couldn't help but see how cute he was. How utterly beautiful his lover was as he slept peacefully. Bakugou smiled as he watched the boy sleep. But he knew they had to wake up. So without thinking he grabbing his pillow and shoved it to Izuku. Quickly yelling.

"WAKE UP NERD!" Izuku stuttered awake as Bakugou laughed some. Izuku mumbled and quickly grabbed the pillow and shocked Bakugou with it. Getting a surprised oof out of him.

"Did you just hit me you nerd?" Bakugou asked as he quickly grabbed him up and held him close.

"You know I did. Woke me up so rudely!" Izuku pouted as he laid back into Bakugou's chest. Who had his arms wrapped around Izuku.

"Ya ya. It was funny though. Besides still upset you made me wear a tie." Izuku moved away from Bakugou as he went to the door.

"I'm getting more ties then. And we have a party to go too." Izuku chuckled as Bakugou jumped off his bed. Heading to the bathroom.

"See you downstairs loser." Izuku opened the door as he had put on his shirt. Moving down the hall to the elevator. Once down to his floor and into his room. He started to get dressed in a red t shirt, blue jeans that slightly hugged his ass, and of course new socks and his signature red shoes. Moving to the bathroom he flicked the lights on. Looking to the mirror he made sure his hair was curly. Going through it a little with a comb as he made it curl. Knowing Bakugou loves his curly hair. Moving to brush his teeth as he wanted to be as clean as he could. He knew he most likely didn't have time to take a shower. So, making sure his breath was decent and he looked clean was on the list. After a few minutes of brushing he cleaned up and did a finally check of his face. Smirking some as he liked how he looked. Turning around as he checked himself out. Hoping Bakugou would be ok with his outfit. Content on how he looked he headed out of the bathroom. Heading towards the elevator.

Downstairs the rest of the class was getting ready to head to the party. Talking about how amazing this will be. That is till Iida had asked rather loudly how they would be arriving at the party. That is until they all heard a honk and outside were two limos waiting for them.

"Holy hell a limo ride!" The class had said together as they stared in disbelief. Soon the drivers opened the doors and motioned them in. Which of course they followed suit quickly. The boys got in one limo and the girls in another. Without thinking Midoriya went and sat next to Bakugou. Who had to now act like this nerd was treading on his personal space.

"Go sit next to Iida fucking nerd!" Midoriya looked confused but then quickly saw what he had done. Hoping no one else saw his mistake he moved away and sat next to Iida. Who was busy telling everyone to buckle up.

"Iida there aren't enough back her for all of us. There are three." Fumikage Tokoyami said as he had motioned to one of the seat belts near Bakugou.

"Then don't move to much! Keep all hands, arms, and legs in the car!" Bakugou chuckled as he rolled down the window.

"Ya because I would just love to do this!" Bakugou soon flung his top half of his body out the window. Which Iida looked like he nearly had a heart attack.

"Bakugou! Stop! Even if the car isn't moving it can still be dangerous!" Bakugou moved himself back in as he laughed a little.

"Oh shush extra. Can we get a move on before Rocket Legs back her gets fussy?" Bakugou asked the driver who nodded and headed off towards their destination. The limo full of girls following closely behind.

Heyo! Here is chapter 8! Hope everyone is still enjoying this! Anyways I will see you all in chapter 9!


End file.
